Peace and Justice
by DarthRavager86
Summary: In the aftermath of her confrontation with Darth Vader, Jyn Erso reports to the Emperor, and receives new orders. Unknown to the old Sith Lord, his adopted daughter is no longer the loyal Sith Apprentice she once was. Part 5 of the Darth Thana series.
1. Chapter 1

DARTH VADER, the fearsome enforcer of the Empire, is no more, having apparently been killed by the Emperor's adopted daughter, JYN ERSO, also known as Darth Thana.

EMPEROR PALPATINE, outraged by the death of his longtime apprentice, has summoned Jyn to his throne room on Coruscant to explain her actions.

Unknown to the Emperor, Jyn is no longer loyal to him, and is now almost ready to carry out her plan to overthrow him. It remains to be seen whether she succeeds or fails….

* * *

On Coruscant, the Emperor's Palace sits at the site of the former Jedi Temple. The ancient structure has been heavily modified to suit its new purpose, with external gun turrets on every level, and long, red banners carrying the logo of the Galactic Empire.

* * *

Inside the palace, Jyn Erso, Princess of the Galactic Empire, approaches a large double door, which is blocked by two red robed guards. The guards move aside, and Jyn approaches the door.

_The Emperor did not sound pleased when he contacted me. That's no surprise. I expect he will punish me for acting against Vader without his permission. Hopefully the evidence that Barriss and Ahsoka fabricated for me will be good enough to fool the old bastard._ Jyn thinks.

After a few seconds hesitation, Jyn goes through the door.

* * *

Jyn enters the throne room, a massive area, with a long, narrow corridor leading to the throne, which sits upon a platform at the top of a long flight of stairs. Jyn walks down the corridor, stops at the bottom of the stairs, and kneels on one knee.

"Rise, and approach, Thana." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father." Jyn says. She stands up, and approaches the throne, stopping several feet in front of it.

"I have called you here to discuss recent events." Palpatine answers.

"I understand." Jyn says.

"You will explain your actions at Kuat, daughter. Why did you kill Lord Vader?" Palpatine asks.

_Foolish old man! I didn't kill him. I just want you to think I did. Without your right hand man, your Empire will be less efficient. Not only that, but one of your earliest victims has been given a chance at freedom. _Jyn thinks.

"Vader was going to betray you. I have proof that he planned to engineer our deaths and take the throne for himself. He has also been training another secret apprentice." Jyn answers.

"Another? Surely he has learned from his past failures. Who is this new apprentice?" Palpatine asks.

"One of the Inquisitors. Second Brother." Jyn answers.

_Since Vader personally trained Second Brother, I felt he was the most viable candidate to be a non existent secret apprentice._ Jyn thinks.

"I see. You say you have evidence of your claims?" Palpatine asks.

"I do." Jyn answers.

"You will show me this evidence at once." Palpatine says.

"Of course. I have it here, on this datapad." Jyn says. She hands a datapad to the Emperor, who examines it for a few minutes.

"It would seem that Lord Vader did indeed betray me. You have eliminated a traitor and a fool. Well done, my daughter." Palpatine says.

_Yes! We've completely fooled him! I can sense it! Well done, Barriss and Ahsoka!_ Jyn thinks.

"Thank you, father." Jyn says.

"I want Vader's apprentice killed." Palpatine says.

_Oh, he will be, along with the rest of the Inquisitors._ Jyn thinks.

"Of course. I will tend to it personally." Jyn says.

"No. Order the Grand Inquisitor carry out that task. You… will assume command of my forces as well as Lord Vader's mission to destroy the rebellion." Palpatine says.

_He's giving me fleet command? This is… unexpected._ Jyn thinks.

"Of course. What of my role on the advisory council?" Jyn asks.

"Your political duties can be performed from the Executor, and you can preside over council meetings via hologram." Palpatine answers.

_He's letting me leave Coruscant? Good. I can use this to my advantage._ Jyn thinks.

"Yes, father." Jyn says.

"I know that you and Lord Vader had been at odds for some time." Palpatine says.

_That would be an understatement. Vader was a monster. One of your creation, old fool!_ _Now, I have taken your monster away from you and set him free!_ Jyn thinks.

"You have on several occasions said that Vader was a disappointment to you. You were correct to think so. Also, I feel that his performance as fleet commander was… lacking." Jyn says.

"I agree. Let's hope you fare better." Palpatine says.

"I will. I am not weakened by foolish sentiment as Vader was." Jyn says.

"Yes… he often thought of his dead wife. He often… regretted his past deeds. Such thoughts are unbecoming of a true Sith. I know that you will never fall prey to such weakness." Palpatine says.

"I will not." Jyn says.

"Good. You may go now, Thana. Bring peace to the Empire." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father." Jyn says.

_Your days are numbered old man. Your closest supporters will be swept away, then… you will die, and I will bring true peace to the galaxy._ Jyn thinks.

* * *

A few hours later, Jyn is aboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor. She enters the bridge, accompanied by two red robed guards. The guards wait at the entrance as Jyn approaches the holotable at the rear of the bridge, where Admiral Piett now stands. The admiral turns to face Jyn, and bows to her.

"Welcome to the bridge, Your highness. I hope your chambers are to your satisfaction." Piett says.

"They are. Those were Lord Vader's rooms, were they not?" Jyn asks.

"Yes, milady. Your Chief of Staff has been here for over a day, personally supervising the removal of Lord Vader's equipment, and arranging accommodations for the rest of your support staff." Piett answers.

"Salja… was aware of my new position before me? I just found out this morning!" Jyn says.

"I was informed of your new status only hours before you came on board, milady. Your Chief of Staff indicated that she was assigned by the Emperor to prepare Lord Vader's office and quarters for his replacement, and find quarters for several support staff members. She wouldn't tell me anything else. Not even who she worked for." Piett says.

"That sounds like Salja." Jyn says.

"Indeed." Piett says. The admiral stands in silence for a moment.

"You have… something to say, admiral?" Jyn asks.

"It's… concerning your Chief of Staff." Piett answers.

"That's what I thought. If you have a complaint about Salja, I would like to be informed." Jyn says.

"I realize that she is your Chief of Staff and that affords her a high security clearance. However, she has a tendency to… give orders to my crew, despite the fact that she has no legal authority here. An additional person outside of the command structure giving orders…. Interferes with the efficiency of this ship." Piett says.

"I quite agree. I will instruct Salja to refrain from interfering with your duties." Jyn says.

"Thank you, milady." Piett says.

"Is this ship ready to get under way?" Jyn asks.

"Yes, your highness. We will depart Coruscant on your orders." Piett answers.

"Very good. Return us to the outer rim, and resume this ship's previous patrol assignment. Take us to lightspeed as soon as you are ready, admiral." Jyn says.

"Yes, milady." Piett says.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jyn enters her personal office aboard the Executor. It is a large, undecorated room, with the only furniture being a desk, and a small holotable behind it. Jyn makes her way to the holotable.

_I need to contact HK-47, and inform him of recent developments. If he is on schedule, the he should be en route to his next mission._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn presses several buttons on the holotable, and says "HK-47, this is Master. Verification code… Star Forge."

"Statement. HK-47 reporting. Verification code… slaughterhouse." A mechanical male voice says, as a hologram of a skeletal droid appears.

"Code confirmed. HK-47, report status." Jyn says.

"Statement. I am en route to the final target, and estimate that it will take four to six hours to eliminate the meatbag in question." HK-47 says.

"Good. Once that is done, report to me on the Executor." Jyn says.

"Query. The Executor?" HK-47 asks.

"With Lord Vader's… departure, I have been assigned command of all Imperial forces, and will command from the Executor. Of course, I will continue to rely on your skills as I have in the past." Jyn answers.

"Observation. I am pleased that you have chosen to rebuild me." HK-47 says.

"I rebuilt you as soon as I was able. I was in a rebel prison cell for a little over a month. I couldn't do much from there." Jyn says.

"Observation. I was not there to rescue you, or I would have done so." HK-47 says.

"I know. How are your systems?" Jyn asks.

"Answer. I am functioning within established parameters. No errors to report." HK-47 answers.

"Good. Rebuilding you… was not easy, so I'm glad there are no problems." Jyn says.

"Query. What difficulties did you encounter with my reconstruction?" HK-47 asks.

"You were blasted into about twenty pieces. I had to have replacement parts constructed. Due to the age of your design, this took some time." Jyn answers.

"Observation. I understand you have also ordered the construction of ten droids that are duplicates of my design. I must say that this prospect is not entirely pleasing to me. Query. How would you feel if someone made inferior copies of you?" HK-47 asks.

"You do make a good point, HK. However, you have nothing to worry about. The droids were built solely to carry out a special assignment, and there are no plans to replace you." Jyn answers.

_The 'special assignment' will happen as soon as the Knights of Ren secure the rhydonium for me._ Jyn thinks.

"Observation. Since my reconstruction, I have noticed that you seem to have some sort of secret plan that I am not fully aware of yet. I fail to understand why you did not allow me to accompany you when you eliminated the meatbag known as Vader. I would have been very useful to you in that scenario." HK-47 says.

"Everything… will be explained once you report to me on the Executor." Jyn says.

"Acknowledgement. Understood, master." HK-47 says.

"Good. Now, I had better let you get on with your mission. We will speak again when you report in." Jyn says. She presses a switch on the holotable, and the hologram of HK-47 disappears.

_Once HK arrives, I will finally have an ally on this ship. Although… Admiral Piett might be one to watch. He seems to have more common sense that the typical Imperial officer. I'll have to study him further and see if he can be trusted._ Jyn thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

On the planet Rhen Var, there is a former Imperial outpost, now controlled by former senator Garm Bel Iblis and his faction of rebel fighters. Allied with these rebels are the Knights of Ren, an ancient order dedicated to the preservation of Jedi and Sith history. This order has recently come under the leadership of Jyn Erso, and its members now aid her by carrying out missions to weaken or distract Imperial forces. Several members of the Rebel Alliance, now secret allies of Jyn Erso, have made their way to Rhen Var to assist the former Sith Apprentice in her plans to remove the Emperor.

* * *

In a large conference room on the Rhen Var base, a small group is gathered for a briefing. Present are- Jedi Apprentice Luke Skywalker; Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger; Princess Leia Organa; Barriss Offee; Garm Bel Iblis; Han Solo; Chewbacca; Sabine Wren; Hera Syndulla; Zeb Orrelios; Alexsandr Kallus; Rex, Wolffe; R2D2; C3P0; and Chopper. Barriss is standing, facing toward the others, who are seated around a large table.

"I know that you're all anxious to hear how things went with Darth Vader. Everything will be explained as soon as Ahsoka gets here with our newest recruit." Barriss says.

"Newest recruit? Did you find someone else to help us?" Leia asks.

"I did nothing. It was Jyn Erso, with a little help from Ahsoka." Barriss answers.

"Did this person help you kill Vader?" Bel Iblis asks.

"As I said, general, I did nothing. I was simply there as backup. As for our… asset, he's the one who defeated Vader." Barriss answers.

"So, Erso didn't kill him?" Leia asks.

"No. It was Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka Tano answers, as she enters the conference room with a bald man in his forties. The man has several scars on his face, and is dressed in a black Imperial officer's uniform with no insignia. This is Anakin Skywalker, the former Darth Vader, now free of the dark side, and the life support suit that he was trapped in for twenty years.

* * *

Barriss and Ahsoka nod to each other, then Barriss heads to the table and takes a seat. Rex stands up, and approaches Anakin.

"General? Is… that really you?" Rex asks. Anakin recognizes the old clone immediately.

"Rex?" Anakin asks.

"Yes, sir. How did you... I thought you were… " Rex says.

"Let's just say... I got lost for a little while. Jyn Erso… and Ahsoka showed me the way back." Anakin says.

_So… he's not Vader anymore. I thought for sure that they would have to kill him. Glad I was wrong._ Rex thinks.

"In that case, I'm glad you're here, general. With you back in the fight, we might have a chance against those Imperials." Rex says.

"That's why I'm here. To help make things right." Anakin says.

"Is this man really Anakin Skywalker?" Bel Iblis asks.

"I used to be." Anakin answers.

"Where have you been for the last twenty years? The alliance could have used your help!" Bel Iblis says.

"I was… blindly following a madman, and wearing this." Anakin answers, as he sets an intimidating black mask on the table.

"Vader!" Leia shouts, as she immediately stands up and draws her blaster. Leia walks to Anakin and aims her blaster at his chest. Several other rebels also aim their weapons at him. Anakin seems to not care, and takes no action.

"You should go for the head. Guaranteed kill every time." Anakin says. Luke approaches, and grabs Leia's arm.

"No, Leia! Don't do this! He's our father." Luke says.

_Our father? Padme had… twins. Leia… is my daughter. I tortured my own daughter!_ _What kind of monster am I?_ Anakin thinks.

"You're… " Anakin says.

"You're not my damn father! You never will be, Vader!" Leia shouts. Eventually, she holsters her blaster, and walks away.

"I deserved that." Anakin says.

"No, you didn't." Luke says. Anakin looks at the young man.

"You're my… " Anakin says.

"Luke Skywalker. I… am your son." Luke says.

"My… son. You… don't hate me?" Anakin asks.

"No, I don't. You did a lot of bad things, but you weren't really yourself. You were manipulated by the Emperor, until he had you right where he wanted you. That's what he does to everyone." Luke says.

"How… do you know about all of this?" Anakin asks.

"My teacher… can see things through the force. The past. The present. Even the future." Luke answers.

"Your teacher? Ahsoka?" Anakin asks.

"Actually, he's talking about me." Ezra Bridger says, as he approaches.

"Bridger? I'd heard you were dead." Anakin says.

"I was. I got better. I suppose that… in a way, the same thing happened to you." Ezra says.

"Except you didn't lose yourself to the dark side and betray everything you believed in." Anakin says.

"I was… tempted by that power once. Falling to the dark side… is a danger we all face, if we make the wrong choices." Ezra says.

"Which, I did." Anakin says.

"You did, but that's the past. What matters now is what choices you make from here on. Siding with Jyn Erso is a start." Ezra says.

"I just want to help take out the Emperor. I know I'm not welcome here, and that's okay. For all the things I've done, I deserve whatever judgement you and the others decide. Maybe Princess Leia has the right idea. Kill me and be done with it." Anakin says.

"If you want to die, we can certainly arrange that!" Leia shouts.

"No! We're not killing him!" Luke says.

"You've known him for how long? Five seconds? It's Darth Vader! He made me watch as that son of a bitch Tarkin blew up my planet! He watched as an Imperial torture droid had its way with me! You… want that for a father?" Leia asks.

"He… is my father, Leia. He's also…" Luke says. He doesn't finish as Leia slams her fist on the table in front of her. A few seconds later, the table starts to vibrate.

"No! Not now! Not ever! Bail Organa is my father! The sooner we get rid of this bastard, the better!" Leia shouts. The room comes to complete silence as a long crack appears in the center of the conference table.

"What the hell?" Bel Iblis asks. Leia stares at the crack for a moment. For a few seconds, there is a slight hint of yellow in her eyes, which is only noticed by Ezra.

_Leia… did that. She doesn't even realize what she's capable of. She… tapped into the dark side. We need to train her. Badly._ Ezra thinks.

The yellow in Leia's eyes fades. She backs away from the table, and runs out of the room.

"She can…" Luke says.

"Yeah. But she doesn't know what she's doing yet." Ezra says.

"You did say she had the potential." Ahsoka says.

"Yeah. She could very well be as strong as Luke." Ezra says.

"What potential? What are you talking about?" Han asks.

"Leia… can use the force. You see what just happened to table?" Ezra asks.

"Leia… did that?" Han asks.

"Yeah. She's not trained, so she can't control it." Ahsoka answers.

"Princess Leia… has the force?" Bel Iblis asks.

"That's right, general." Ezra answers.

"So, you intend to train her as a Jedi?" Bel Iblis asks.

"I don't want to force it on her, but it looks like I might have no choice. She needs to understand this power, and how to control it." Ezra answers.

"I felt her anger, and her hate. Thanks to you, and thanks to Jyn, I understand what can happen if you give in to those feelings. We have to help her." Luke says.

"We will, Luke. We will." Ezra says.

"Thanks." Luke says.

"If it made things easier for her, I could leave." Anakin says.

"And make you a potential target for the Emperor? Not a chance!" Ahsoka says.

"I've caused Leia enough pain. The last thing I want to do is remind her of it. Or accidentally drive her to the dark side." Anakin says.

"Don't leave. Please. I just got you back." Ahsoka says.

"I'm not the same as I was. I don't think I ever will be again." Anakin says.

"I know. I've changed too. The way things were… that's the past. We can't bring that back, no matter what, so… we go forward." Ahsoka says.

"You… still care." Anakin says. Ahsoka embraces him.

"I never stopped." Ahsoka says.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader, has just met his son, Luke Skywalker for the first time. Whereas Luke seems to be more accepting of his father, and wants to get to know him, Luke's twin sister Leia is not so understanding. She has rejected her heritage, and feels nothing but hatred for the Emperor's former right hand man.

* * *

In the conference room of the Rhen Var base, the assembled rebels are now listening to Ahsoka as she talks about what happened during her recent mission to Kuat.

"I know that all of you have questions. I'll try to clear things up as best as I can." Ahsoka says.

"So, you somehow convinced Darth Vader to... switch sides?" Garm Bel Iblis asks.

"We convinced him to see reason, and… helped him to remember the man he was." Ahsoka answers.

"So, he's actually with us. What's he going to do? Go back to the Empire and be a double agent?" Bel Iblis asks.

"No. Darth Vader… is dead. Anakin's trying his best to forget that life. The only reason we kept the mask… is so we can send a message to the Emperor." Ahsoka says.

"What kind of message?" Hera asks.

"That the days of the Sith are numbered." Jyn says, as she suddenly appears, seemingly from nowhere.

"What the… how?" Bel Iblis asks.

"I am not actually there, general. I am using the force to project my image. I am actually on the Executor, headed for the outer rim." Jyn answers.

"You're… on the command ship? I thought you were supposed to be on Coruscant, leading the ruling council." Ahsoka says.

"Change of plans. The Emperor has given me command of all Imperial forces, and assigned me to deal with the rebellion." Jyn says.

"Will you… deal with the rebellion?" Hera Syndulla asks.

"No, General Syndulla. Despite my past and my disagreement with their goals, I will not intentionally bring about the destruction of the Rebel Alliance. I intend for Imperial forces to go on a rather long wild bantha chase, while anyone in rebellion against the Empire should be relatively safe." Jyn answers.

"You're… stalling. Until you're ready for… whatever you plan next." Hera says.

"That's right, general. I must say… I am surprised to see you on Rhen Var, as well as your entire crew. I had not expected many supporters from the alliance." Jyn says, as she takes notice of each individual in the conference room.

"Ezra convinced me that your plans for the future are what's best for everyone. I trust Ezra, so if he says that we should help you, I believe him." Hera says.

"I'll take any help I can get. Thank you, general." Jyn says.

"I'm still not sure about you becoming Empress after Palpatine is gone." Hera says.

"I understand that there are doubts about me. About my ability to lead the Empire. About whether or not it's morally right for me to do so. I don't know what the future will hold. I don't know if I will be a good Empress. But… I know that I will try, and… I will listen to the advice of those around me." Jyn says.

"If you are willing to listen, and you meet the needs of the people, then I'd be willing to support you. I just want everyone to be free." Hera says.

"They will be. Slavery will have no place in the galaxy once I take the throne. You have my word on that, General Syndulla. As do the rest of you." Jyn says.

Chewbacca utters a series of growls.

"Chewie wants to know if you're going to free his people too." Han Solo says.

"Han Solo… I expected that you would accompany Luke. I had also expected Princess Leia despite her strong ties to Alliance leadership. Yet… I do not see her." Jyn says.

"She's… around." Han says.

"So, she is there. Good. I would like to speak with the princess at the earliest opportunity." Jyn says.

"We'll let her know." Hera says. Jyn looks at Chewbacca.

"Thank you. As for your question Chewbacca, yes, I will free the wookiees as well. The mining operations on Kashyyyk will be put to a stop, and we will work to restore the planet to its natural state." Jyn says.

"You can understand him?" Han asks.

"I am fluent in shyriiwook, Captain Solo. As well as fifteen other languages." Jyn answers.

"Really? Goldenrod over here might just be out of a job.." Han says, pointing at C3PO.

"I beg your pardon, Captain Solo, but I am fluent in over six million…" C3PO says.

"Hey! Can it, will ya, professor?" Han asks. Jyn chuckles.

"Well… I know who to hire when I need a good comedy routine. Now, I cannot maintain this projection forever, so I would like to get this conversation back on track." Jyn says.

"Agreed. Why appear to us like this? Long distance projection like this could kill you." Ahsoka says.

"My… unique connection to the force protects me. I will be alright. I appear to you like this, because I wish to announce that I am about to take care of the Inquisitors and Emperor's Hands. I will… need some assistance with this operation." Jyn says.

"The Knights of Ren await your orders." Barriss says.

"Thank you, Barriss. Our targets are, in total, seven Inquisitors and five Emperor's Hands." Jyn says.

"I thought there were six Hands." Anakin says.

"I am not counting Kamron Varr. He is... my agent, and is no threat." Jyn says.

"Are you sure about that? The Emperor usually brainwashes the Hands." Anakin says.

"I removed the Emperor's commands from Kamron's mind some time ago. He is playing that heartless bastard, just like I am." Jyn says.

"Or is the Emperor playing you? Don't underestimate him like I did." Anakin says.

"I won't. That's why I haven't just killed the Emperor and taken the throne. There are still key personnel to be eliminated, and plans to be thwarted. Once those tasks are complete, the old man will die." Jyn says.

"And you're now in a position to do all of that." Bel Iblis says.

"That's right. I know that none of you have any reason to trust me based on my past actions. Some of you might very well expect me to betray you. I will not. We share a common goal… the death of the Emperor. After that, I would hope that each of you might have a role in the new government after I take the throne." Jyn says.

"You want… us to help you govern the Empire?" Hera asks.

"I will need help running things. The Imperial command structure… will effectively be in ruins when I kill the Emperor. I'll need cabinet ministers, directors, generals, admirals, and other important personnel." Jyn answers. Luke approaches Jyn's force projection, and stands at her side.

"I'm in." Luke says. Jyn looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you, Luke." Jyn says.

"As am I." Barriss says. Ahsoka looks at her briefly, then looks at Jyn.

"Me too." Ahsoka says. Ezra stands up, and makes eye contact with Jyn.

_Bridger is the wildcard here. Predicting his next move is… difficult. I know he wants me to be Empress, so I expect that he will support me. Still, his status as an Eye of the Force makes it difficult for me to fully trust him._ Jyn thinks.

"**You are wise to mistrust him. As I have told you before."** A disembodied voice says.

_I know, Abeloth. You've said that the Eye of the Force is acting according to the will of the force, and isn't really an individual in the normal sense._ Jyn thinks.

"**Indeed. In a sense, he is both alive and dead. Similar in power and purpose to me, but a more corrupted form. Useful to you now, but he will one day turn against you. I have foreseen it."** Abeloth says.

_If Bridger were to betray me, then his friends might very well do the same. That would be unfortunate. They seem to be good, honest people, who want what's best for the galaxy._ Jyn thinks.

"**If Bridger convinces them you can't be trusted, then they will follow him, regardless of who is right. You know this in your heart to be true."** Abeloth says.

_I hope you're wrong. _Jyn thinks.

"**We shall see."** Abeloth says.

"I'm with you." Ezra says. Sabine, who is in the seat next to him, briefly looks at him, before standing up.

"You're going to need an artist to spice things up. You'll also need an explosives expert. So count me in." Sabine says. Hera stands up, makes eye contact with Jyn, and nods. Everyone else at the conference table follows suit except for Garm Bel Iblis, who remains in his seat.

"I'll support you until the Emperor is dead. After that, we'll see how things play out." Bel Iblis says.

"It's alright, general. I understand." Jyn says.

At this moment, Princess Leia enters the conference room, now appearing to have calmed down after her outburst earlier. Jyn makes eye contact with Leia and bows.

"Princess Leia." Jyn says.

"How… did you get here?" Leia asks.

"She's not really here. It's a force thing." Luke answers.

"A force thing, huh? What's going on here anyway?" Leia asks.

"We kind of just decided to form a new government. For after the Emperor's gone." Luke answers.

"A new government. Her government." Leia says, pointing at Jyn.

"I will be on the throne, but the new Empire will not belong to me alone. It will be… our Empire." Jyn says.

"All of you... have agreed to join up. Except for Bel Iblis it seems." Leia says.

"General Bel Iblis has his reasons, and I respect his choice. As for you, princess, your leadership and wisdom would be very useful to me." Jyn says.

"Leadership? Aren't you going to be in charge?" Leia asks.

"I will be the head of state, but I will not be a dictator. Unlike the Emperor, I will actually listen to my advisors. I hope that you will be one of them." Jyn answers.

"I don't know…" Leia says.

"It's alright. You don't have to answer right away." Jyn says.

"I'd like some time to think about it." Leia says.

"I understand. If you will excuse me princess, my time here is limited. I still have a few things to go over with everyone." Jyn says.

"Of course." Leia says. She walks away from Jyn, and takes her seat at the conference table.

"As I said earlier, I would like some assistance dealing with the Inquisitors and Hands." Jyn says.

"It might be best if we know where they are." Hera says.

"You're right, general. There are three Inquisitors headed to Saldaris to investigate rumors of Jedi activity." Jyn says.

"Is there actually a Jedi on Saldaris?" Sabine asks.

"No. It's a little false intel planted by Ahsoka. The Jedi that the Inquisitors encounter will actually be a team assembled by the people in this room." Jyn answers.

"Who are these three Inquisitors?" Anakin asks.

"Ninth Brother, Fourth Sister, and Second Brother." Jyn answers.

"Second Brother will be the most challenging. I tr… Vader trained him personally. The other two only went through basic Inquisitor training." Anakin says.

"I will be on Saldaris as well. As far as the Empire is concerned, I will be there to supervise the Inquisitors, and deal with the rebel threat. In truth, I will be there to make sure the Inquisitors are dealt with, while still maintaining the illusion that I am loyal to the Emperor." Jyn says.

"That'll take care of the Inquisitors. What about the Hands? Do you have any authority over them?" Barriss asks.

"Yes, I do. The Emperor has instructed the Hands to follow my orders as they would his." Jyn answers.

"What are 'Hands'? I've never heard of that." Leia says.

"Emperor's Hands. Force sensitive spies. They report to the Emperor, the Director of Intelligence, and myself." Jyn says.

"Spies. You mean assassins." Leia says.

"That is the main part of their job. However, they are honestly not much of a challenge. Their main advantage is stealth. In a straight saber fight, their skills are fairly average." Jyn says.

"Do you know where these Hands are?" Bel Iblis asks.

"There will be two Hands on Saldaris with the three Inquisitors. One of them will be Kamron Varr, who is of course loyal to me. His main purpose will be to distract the other Hand and the Inquisitors until your team is in a position to help me deal with them." Jyn says.

"How are we going to take these guys out? Inquisitors aren't exactly a walk in the park." Sabine says.

"We will get them separated. Then, we will ambush and kill them, one by one." Jyn says.

"You seem to have a solid plan. I for one, am optimistic that we will succeed." Barriss says.

"Thank you, Barriss. By the way, have you completed your investigation of my handmaiden?" Jyn asks.

"We have. You were wise to be suspicious of her. Salja Turon… loyalty officer, Imperial Security Bureau." Barriss answers.

"A loyalty officer? Are you sure?" Jyn asks.

"I'm afraid so." Barriss answers.

"What's a loyalty officer?" Luke asks.

"An agent assigned to observe high ranking Imperial officials, and report their activities directly to the Emperor." Jyn answers.

"So, she's spying on you for the Emperor." Luke says.

"That's right. I have to find out what Salja knows. Then, I'll have to get rid of her." Jyn says.

"Get rid of her. You mean kill her." Hera says.

"Yes, general. Since she is what she is, I have no choice." Jyn says.

"I… suppose you're right." Hera says.

"General Syndulla's objection is a valid one. I do not enjoy killing as I once did, but… sometimes it's necessary. There will be a lot more of it in the days ahead. It just… has to be done." Jyn says.

"Thana's right. We kill them, or they'll kill us." Leia says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Princess, if I may... I have a… request of you." Jyn says.

"If it's reasonable, I'll think about it." Leia says.

"Thana is the slave name the Emperor gave me, and I have come to hate it very much. My name… is Jyn Erso." Jyn says.

"Of course, you're right. Sorry… Princess Jyn?" Leia asks.

"I can live with that, although… you don't have to use my title." Jyn says.

"You're not what I expected." Leia says.

"I certainly hope not. I am not the same person I was." Jyn says.

"I'm beginning to see that. Still, some of the things you've done…" Leia says.

"I know. I remember all of it, and I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life." Jyn says.

"What you did to the senate… I had friends there." Leia says.

"The senate… the worst thing I ever did. I wish I could undo it. If there were a way, I would bring them all back. I'm… sorry for your losses, princess. I don't ask for your forgiveness, nor do I deserve it." Jyn says.

"You… really are sorry, aren't you?" Leia asks.

"Yes." Jyn answers.

"The Emperor mindfracked you pretty good, didn't he?" Leia asks.

"He did. Everything I did from the age of four until a few weeks ago… was done because the Emperor commanded it. I had no free will." Jyn answers.

"Yet… you still want to be the Empress." Leia says.

"I used to want the throne more than anything. I wanted the power… to control everything." Jyn says.

"What about now?" Leia asks.

"I want the throne, because I will be in a position to help the people of this galaxy. The Emperor taught me many things about the Empire, and he intended for me to be a ruler just like him. I know the Empire inside and out. However, there are many things I do not know. That's what the people in this room are for. To help me. To give me advice. To stop me if I lose my way." Jyn says.

"You mean it." Leia says.

"Yes, I do." Jyn says.

"Why keep the Empire around? Why not just let the Republic come back after the Emperor's dead?" Leia asks.

"The Republic would prosper for a time. Maybe a generation or two. Then, it would fail." Jyn answers.

"You know that for certain?" Leia asks.

"I do. Ezra Bridger… has shown me what will happen if there is another Republic. A weak military and a corrupt bureaucracy will allow chaos to reign supreme in the galaxy. Eventually, the forces of darkness will rise again, and the New Republic will be destroyed. The same cycle will repeat, over and over again." Jyn says.

"And your way is better?" Leia asks.

"I believe so. I intend to bring unity, order, and a lasting peace." Jyn says.

"And the best way… is the Empire." Leia says.

"Not the Empire as we know it, but something new. A more benevolent monarchy. I won't enslave the people. I will… serve the people." Jyn says. Leia considers Jyn's words for a moment.

"I know. Somehow… I know." Leia says.

"What do you know?" Jyn asks.

"That you're telling the truth, and that… I should trust you. I don't know how to explain it. It just… feels right." Leia answers.

"You're strong with the force. I can feel it. Even untrained, the force speaks to you." Jyn says.

"Maybe. You and Luke… have this power I don't understand. I guess I have it too." Leia says.

"It'll be alright, Leia. I'll help you." Luke says.

"If I have learned anything of use, I would have to say… that when Luke Skywalker says he'll help you, he will." Jyn says.

"That's Luke." Leia says.

"Indeed. It was a pleasure, princess. I found our chat to be rather productive." Jyn says.

"Same here. I'm not ready to say I'll help you run the Empire, but I guess I could... come to like you." Leia says. Jyn chuckles.

'Right back at you, princess." Jyn says. A few seconds later, she stumbles, and Luke rushes to her side.

"Are you alright?" Luke asks.

"Yes, Luke. I'm fine. Just tired. I'm... going to have to break this connection now." Jyn says.

"Before you go, when do you need us on Saldaris?" Ahsoka asks.

"About thirty six hours from now." Jyn answers.

"That's doable. It'll only take us a day to get there." Hera says.

"Very good. I guess I'll… see some of you on Saldaris. Good luck… to all of us." Jyn says. She briefly looks at Luke before vanishing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the Super Star Destroyer Executor, command ship of the Galactic Empire, is travelling in hyperspace.

* * *

Aboard the Executor, Jyn is her quarters with her Chief of Staff Salja Turon, and two handmaidens. Jyn is currently dressed in a black robe, and her hair is down.

"Have you finished training for the day, milady?" Salja asks.

"Yes." Jyn answers.

"Good. I have chosen your outfit. The girls will help you into it." Salja says. Jyn examines the blue and green dress on her bed, as well as the matching headdress. Both garments contain feathers and elaborate silver trim.

_This dress is ridiculous! I'd look like a fracking bird!_ Jyn thinks.

"Feathers... and a headdress? I don't think so." Jyn says.

"Milady, this outfit is a gift from the Queen of Naboo." Salja says.

"Of course it is. It looks like something she would wear." Jyn says.

"It is the outfit I have chosen for you. As you are aware, the Emperor's orders require that you wear any attire that I choose for you." Salja says.

"I am required to submit to your counsel while I am performing my duties, which I am currently not. My schedule is open for the next four hours. You have that long to pick something else. Until then, I have something else in mind." Jyn says.

Jyn walks to a cabinet, and retrieves an Imperial uniform consisting of a white jacket, black pants, and a black hat. She walks to her bed, and sets the uniform next to the blue dress.

"An ISB uniform? I'm sorry milady, but I can't permit you to wear that." Salja says.

"I am going undercover as an ISB loyalty officer so that I may observe events aboard this ship anonymously." Jyn says.

"It was my understanding that you were done with undercover assignments." Salja says.

"I am new to this ship. I do not know this crew. I would like to correct that. As Darth Thana, that will be difficult. As a captain of the ISB, that will be easier." Jyn says.

"Milady, this is… irregular. We should contact the Emperor and ask for a loyalty officer. This assignment is… beneath you." Salja says.

_Ask... for a loyalty officer? I will say this for you, agent. You are very good at maintaining your cover._ Jyn thinks.

"Handmaidens, you are dismissed." Jyn says. The servants bow to Jyn, then exit the room.

"I realize that I have offended you, milady. However, as your Chief of Staff, it is my duty to advise you, and to keep you informed of the Emperor's wishes." Salja says.

"Yes, it is. Your advice has been noted. Now, know this. I have full command authority over the Empire's forces, and I will decide where personnel are to be assigned! That includes myself! I am doing this, and that is final." Jyn says, as she ties her hair back into a low bun.

"I will have to report this conduct to the Emperor, milady." Salja says.

"You are at liberty to do so, once you remove that dress from my room and toss it into the nearest incinerator." Jyn says, as she removes her robe, and puts on the uniform pants, boots, and undershirt.

"I must protest, your highness! This is a clear violation of the Emperor's orders! I am assigned to you, but I ultimately serve the Emperor. As you do. I know that you may very well kill me for this, but if you do, then you'll be defying the Emperor! So, in a way, you will be a traitor to the Empire!" Salja says. Jyn tosses aside the uniform jacket she is about to put on, and fires a bolt of force lightning, hitting the wall behind Salja. The woman screams and jumps away.

"You go too far!" Jyn says.

"I am simply speaking the truth! Kill me if you wish, but I will do as my Emperor commands! No matter what you say or do! He is my master, as he is…." Salja says. She stops speaking when she finds a rifle suddenly aimed at her face. A rifle in the hands of the ancient droid, HK-47.

"Interjection. Silence, meatbag!" HK-47 says. Jyn chuckles at the sight of a clearly terrified Salja now at the mercy of her assassin droid.

"Ah, HK. I see you've arrived without incident. Meet Salja Turon… my new chief of staff, assigned to me by the Emperor." Jyn says.

"Query. Do you wish for me to kill this insolent meatbag for you, master?" HK-47 asks.

_It's very tempting, but… no. Letting HK kill Salja openly will lead to too many questions, and will likely bring the wrath of the Emperor upon me. So, I'll have to think of something else. _Jyn thinks.

Jyn hesitates for a moment before saying "No. Put away your blaster."

"Query. Already ruining my fun, master?" HK-47 asks. Jyn chuckles.

"There will be… others for you to deal with, but this one lives. For now." Jyn answers.

"Acknowledgement. Very well, master." HK-47 says. The ancient droid slowly puts his rifle away.

"Thank you." Salja says.

"Don't thank me yet. We're not done here." Jyn says.

"Aren't we? You've already decided not to kill me, so… I will take my leave of you now. Please, milady… put on the dress. I don't want to have to call your father." Salja says.

_I've about had it with this bitch!_ Jyn thinks, as she fires another lightning bolt across the room, shattering a nearby mirror.

"You will return to your duties when I dismiss you! Until then, you will remain here, and do as I command!" Jyn shouts.

"Exclamation. You will do as my master commands, or you will become target practice! Query. Does that appeal to you, meatbag?" HK-47 asks.

"Does this… thing really have to be in here with us?" Salja asks, pointing to HK-47.

"HK-47 is my personal assassin and bodyguard! He will remain with me until I dismiss him!" Jyn answers.

"Of course, your highness." Salja says.

"**Jyn…"** The disembodied voice of Luke Skywalker says.

_Not a good time, Luke. _Jyn thinks.

"**I felt your anger. Are you okay?"** Luke asks.

_No. Not really. Give me a moment. I'm in a meeting._ Jyn thinks.

"**Sorry. It's just… I'm worried about you. You were… really angry. I just don't want you to slip back to the dark side."** Luke says.

_You're right! I lost it there! I need to calm myself_. _Thank you… for being here for me, Luke._ Jyn thinks.

"**Anytime. I'd… better let you get back to your meeting."** Luke says.

_Thanks, Luke. I'll be free to talk in a few minutes once I'm alone._ Jyn thinks.

"**Okay."** Luke says.

_Now, to deal with Salja in a more… subtle fashion._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn hides her hand behind her back, and waves it.

"You will have the Naboo dress incinerated, and you will forget it ever existed." Jyn says.

"I will have the Naboo dress incinerated, and forget it ever existed." Salja says.

"You will allow me to wear what I wish." Jyn says.

"I will allow you to wear what you wish." Salja says.

"You will not contact the Emperor without my permission." Jyn says.

"I will not contact the Emperor without your permission." Salja says.

Jyn puts her hand down, and says "you are dismissed, handmaiden."

"Yes, milady." Salja says. The woman bows to Jyn, then retrieves the blue and green feathered dress from Jyn's bed. Salja then leaves the room with the dress in her hands.

"Observation. You should have allowed me to kill that one, master. I do not approve of the way she spoke to you." HK-47 says.

"She has been a constant thorn in my side for the past week. She is also a spy for the Emperor. She will die, but it will happen when she least expects it." Jyn says.

"Observation. Your attire is most unusual. Query. Is this some sort of disguise, master?" HK-47 asks, taking notice of Jyn's black uniform pants and gray tank top, as well as the officer's jacket lying on her bed nearby.

"I was about to go on an undercover mission to learn more about this ship's crew. I'm not known for being the most approachable person in the galaxy, so I felt a disguise was appropriate. I chose a lower rank so I'd draw less attention to myself. I chose ISB so a regular officer wouldn't try to order me around. I would expect the crew to generally keep their distance, but not kiss my ass excessively as they would if they knew who I really was." Jyn answers.

"Observation. A reasonable plan, master." HK-47 says.

"I think I'll hold off on that mission for the moment since you're here. I'd like a report of your recent missions. Were you able to eliminate all of the targets I assigned you?" Jyn asks.

"Answer. Of course, master. All meatbags were successfully eliminated." HK-47 says.

"Good. Your next mission will be with me. We are en route to Saldaris, where I have something special planned." Jyn says.

"Query. Which pathetic lifeforms are we going to eliminate this time, master?" HK-47 asks.

"Three Inquisitors, an Emperor's Hand, most of the planetary administration, and… one other… special target. I will give you their identity later." Jyn answers.

"Statement. I do not understand, master. Query. Aren't these meatbags your servants?" HK-47 asks.

"They are scum, who I have no use for. They will have no place in the new Empire." Jyn answers.

"Observation. You have yet to fully explain your plans for your new Empire. I would be able to serve you more efficiently if I had all of the relevant information." HK-47 says.

"You are quite correct, HK. I do owe you an explanation. No one on this ship is aware of what my plans are, as I am not certain I can trust any members of this crew as of yet." Jyn says.

"Observation. A reasonable precaution, master." HK-47 says.

"As you are aware, I plan to kill the Emperor and take the throne." Jyn says.

"Statement. I am aware of this, master." HK-47 says.

"What you are not yet aware of is the fact that I have acquired allies to help me with my goals. Allies… outside of the Empire, who have agreed to help me run things once I take the throne." Jyn says.

"Query. What sort of allies do you speak of?" HK-47 asks.

"Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tano, and others, including a group called the Knights of Ren, who now consider me to be their master." Jyn answers.

"Observation. Your allies are Jedi and rebels. Query. How did you convince Jedi to help you?" HK-47 asks.

"We share a common goal, and… Ezra Bridger believes that it is my destiny to be Empress. He has convinced his friends to support me." Jyn answers.

"Observation. And Luke Skywalker follows you because he is attracted to you." HK-47 says.

"The attraction goes both ways, HK. The fact is… I love him. I know you don't understand such a thing, but that doesn't change the fact that it's true." Jyn says.

"Statement. I understand love perfectly, master. Definition. Love is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope." HK-47 says.

"Your definition, perhaps. Not mine." Jyn says.

"Expletive. Damn it, master! I am an assassin droid… not a dictionary!" HK-47 says.

"You have many talents. You can be… whatever I need you to be. From now on, you will only kill when I tell you to. You will only kill who I tell you to kill. No more 'freebies'!" Jyn says.

"Observation. You seem intent on making my life a living hell, master. Query. Have I done something to upset you?" HK-47 asks.

"No, HK. You haven't. It's just… things have changed. I... have changed. I still value your talents, but… I plan to soon rule the Empire. I would prefer to rule over people. Not corpses. So, you are to never again take a life without my permission." Jyn answers.

"Resignation. Very well, master. I am programmed to obey your instructions, and I will do so. Albeit, under protest." HK-47 says.

"Your protest is noted. Now, why don't you go ahead and shut down to conserve power? I'll reactivate you in a few hours." Jyn says.

"Statement. That would be acceptable, master." HK-47 says. The droid walks to a nearby corner, and shuts down.

_Now that I'm alone, I can talk to Luke._ Jyn thinks.

"Luke… " Jyn says. Seconds later, Luke appears in front of her.

"Jyn!" Luke says. Jyn smiles, and walks to Luke. He reaches out, and she does the same. Eventually, their hands meet.

"I feel you." Luke says.

"I feel you." Jyn says.

"I've missed you!" Jyn says.

"I've missed you too, Jyn." Luke says.

"I wish… I could be there with you." Jyn says.

"So do I. At least we can talk to each other like this." Luke says.

"We won't have to worry anymore once the Emperor's dead. Once I take care of those Inquisitors and the ruling council is dealt with, we can make our move. I'm hoping no more than a week or so." Jyn says.

"Things are moving pretty fast." Luke says.

"Yes, but quick action is necessary, otherwise, the Emperor will have time to prepare. He may also become aware of the fact that I am no longer loyal to him." Jyn says.

"Then you and I… can be together. For real." Luke says.

"I'm looking forward to it." Jyn says.

"So… how are you?" Luke asks.

"I am… managing to keep my darker impulses in check for the most part, but it is challenging considering those I am stuck working with." Jyn answers.

"Like that chief of staff of yours who's actually a spy for the Emperor?" Luke asks.

"She's the worst! She actually dares to tell me what to wear! Can you believe it? I'm supposedly the second-in-command of the Empire, yet… I can't choose my own appearance? Of all the insane, fracked up…. " Jyn says. She stops speaking when Luke embraces her.

"Easy, Jyn. It's okay." Luke says.

"You're right. I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm sorry." Jyn says.

"It's okay, Jyn. No harm done. You've got to let it out sometime. No matter what, I'm here for you." Luke says.

"You… are a saint, Luke Skywalker! I don't deserve you." Jyn says.

"You have me anyway." Luke says.

"I love you." Jyn says.

"I love you, too." Luke says.


	5. Chapter 5

The planet Saldaris lies in the mid rim, and is a heavily populated world with a tropical climate. For citizens of the Empire, it's a popular vacation resort with only a small military presence. However, the status quo is interrupted by the arrival of the Super Star Destroyer Executor, which now sits in planetary orbit.

* * *

Aboard the Executor, Jyn is on the bridge, speaking with her Chief of Staff, Salja Turon, and Admiral Piett, the ship's commanding officer.

"Saldaris? The vacation planet? Your highness, if I may ask, what are we doing here?" Salja asks.

"There have been reports of Jedi and rebel activity. I have already dispatched three Inquisitors and two of the Emperor's personal agents to investigate. According to their last report, Ahsoka Tano… is on Saldaris. As is Ezra Bridger. I will be taking troops to the surface, and I will oversee operations myself." Jyn says.

"I have received no such reports!" Salja says.

"I have decided to keep the Jedi presence on Saldaris a secret. I don't want rebel spies finding out that we know where their Jedi Knights are!" Jyn says.

"I am not a rebel spy, your highness. I am your chief of staff, and I have shadow level clearance! I should have been given access to this information!" Salja says.

"You forget your place, handmaiden! I will decide what information is to be shared!" Jyn says.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me, your highness." Salja says.

_You are certainly a bold one, little spy. The Emperor gives you the right to decide my wardrobe, so you think this gives you the power to challenge my orders. If I were still truly Darth Thana, you would already be dead. I have been very patient with you, but my patience... has limits. _Jyn thinks.

"Admiral, order a full battalion to the landing craft, and have my shuttle prepared for immediate departure." Jyn says.

"At once, your highness." Piett says.

"Very good, admiral. I want the Executor to maintain its current position. Do not enter combat unless fired upon." Jyn says.

"Understood." Piett says.

"Salja, with me. I will need your skills on the surface." Jyn says.

"Milady?" Salja asks.

"You were a handmaiden of Naboo, were you not? You are trained in various forms of combat are you not?" Jyn asks.

"Yes, milady." Salja answers.

'Then I mean now, handmaiden!" Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." Salja says.

* * *

On the surface of Saldaris, Kamron Varr, Emperor's Hand, waits near an Imperial shuttle. With him are three Inquisitors, and another Emperor's Hand, Vegrus Teth, a bald man in his forties. Unknown to the other Imperials, Kamron supports Jyn's plans for the Empire, and is no longer loyal to the Emperor.

"So, Lady Thana is coming here to… do what exactly? We can handle this without her!" Vegrus says.

"She is the Emperor's daughter and apprentice. She will go where she wishes, and we will serve her as we serve the Emperor." Kamron says.

"Of course." Vegrus says.

"This is foolishness! We are wasting time arguing about Lady Thana's orders! It would be wise of us to wait in silence for her arrival!" Second Brother says.

"Very well." Vegrus says.

* * *

Soon, Jyn's shuttle and several other ships land nearby. Jyn exits her shuttle, accompanied by HK-47, Salja, and two royal guards. Jyn is now wearing her Darth Thana outfit, minus the mask.

"Milady, it is my duty to object to your attire. That outfit… " Salja says.

"Is now training gear. Yes, I know. What do you suggest? We go back to the ship so I can put on one of your dresses?" Jyn asks.

"I'm sorry, but... you're not supposed to wear that…" Salja says.

_Looks like I need to reinforce the force suggestion._ Jyn thinks.

"I am headed into combat. A dress is hardly practical. Unless you want to conjure up one with a shorter hemline or slits that will allow me freedom of movement? I welcome your advice, but I'll wear what I wish." Jyn says, as she subtly waves her hand.

"Of course, your highness. You'll wear what you wish." Salja says.

"Very good. Now, let's get moving, shall we?" Jyn asks.

* * *

Soon, Jyn reaches the other shuttle, where Kamron, Vegrus, and the Inquisitors are waiting. All five kneel on one knee upon seeing Jyn.

"You may rise. Kamron Varr, status report." Jyn says.

"My lord? Should it not be I who gives the report? I am the senior operative on this assignment." Vegrus says.

"Are you questioning the orders of a Sith Lord, Vegrus Teth?" Jyn asks.

"No, Lady Thana. Forgive me." Vegrus says.

"Good. I will not tolerate such foolishness again." Jyn says.

"Yes, my lord." Vegrus says.

"Kamron, proceed with your report." Jyn says.

"Ahsoka Tano was spotted just over an hour ago in the capital city, milady." Kamron says.

"Good. Did you spot any other known rebels?" Jyn asks.

"Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren were seen by Ninth Brother about six hours ago. Agent Kallus was seen by Fourth Sister not long after, and I spotted the two Clone Troopers about three hours ago." Kamron answers.

"They could be gone by now!" Vegrus says.

"We will determine that for ourselves as we conduct a sector by sector search of the city." Jyn says.

"The entire city? That will take hours!" Vegrus says.

_You dare to test me, you sadistic bastard? Keep it up, and I will end you where you stand!_ Jyn thinks.

"We will search the entire city until we find the rebels, or we run out of city to search." Jyn says.

"Yes, my lord." Vegrus says.

"The rebels seem to be working with an unknown group. Possibly mercenaries." Kamron says.

"What do these 'mercenaries' look like?" Jyn asks.

"Black and gray robes. All wearing masks." Kamron answers.

_That would be the Knights of Ren, still unknown to the Empire._ Jyn thinks.

"What type of armaments?" Jyn asks.

"From what we could tell… blasters and vibroblades." Kamron answers.

_As well as a few concealed lightsabers. But our Inquisitor friends don't need to know that, do they?_ Jyn thinks.

"How many of them did you see?" Jyn asks.

"Ten." Kamron answers.

"Very good. It seems we are dealing with two Jedi, and a small rebel team. The role and identity of these mercenaries is yet to be determined. Now, we will begin our search. Second Brother and Fourth Sister, you will take twenty troopers and search the southern quarter of the city, along with the western outskirts. Kamron, Vegrus, and Ninth Brother, you will take twenty troopers and search the northern quarter as well as the spaceport. The rest of us will begin at the central market and work outward from there. I want status reports every fifteen minutes. Dismissed." Jyn says. The Inquisitors and Hands bow to Jyn, then leave for their assignments.

"If there are rebels here then it might be wise to call the ship and ask for more troops. Some Purge Troopers might be a good idea since there are apparently Jedi here." Salja says.

"Observation. That will not be necessary. My master and I will be able to terminate any hostile meatbags without assistance." HK-47 says.

"Is that so?" Salja asks.

"Answer. I calculate the odds of success at eighty two point seven percent. Observation. You have only recently come into my master's service and are not yet aware of my capabilities. Doubting me... Is unwise." HK-47 says.

"You're just a droid! Why should I trust anything you say?" Salja asks.

"Enough!" Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." Salja says.

"As for your suggestion, I will… consider it. Now, let's move. We have a job to do." Jyn says.

"Yes, milady." Salja says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jyn and those accompanying her reach the massive central market of the capital city.

"Troopers, I want you in groups of three. Standard search pattern. HK-47 I want you to take a sniper position on the roof of that building." Jyn says, pointing to a nearby building several stories high.

"Acknowledgement. Yes, master." HK-47 says.

"You are to observe and report only. Do not fire unless I order you to." Jyn says.

"Resignation. Very well, master." HK-47 says. The droid walks away, leaving Jyn with Salja, the two guards, and several troopers.

"What do you require of me, milady?" Salja asks.

"You'll stay with me." Jyn answers.

"I'm a skilled sharpshooter. I could take a secondary sniper position, and I can catch things your droid misses." Salja says.

"That will not be necessary. If you are to be my Chief of Staff, then I expect you to learn from me. That includes the ways of war. You are to observe me as I deal with these rebels. Perhaps on future missions I will allow you to use your sniper skills, but for now, you… will stay with me." Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." Salja says.


	6. Chapter 6

On the northside of the city, Kamron, Vegrus, and Ninth Brother are patrolling a busy street. Their stormtroopers search building by building.

'Commander, report!" Vegrus says.

"Nothing yet, sir!" A trooper commander says.

"Kamron? Ninth Brother? Do you sense anything?" Vegrus asks.

"Nothing." Kamron answers.

"I also sense nothing. Either the rebels have escaped, or they are shielding themselves." Ninth Brother says.

"The Jedi are cowards! They are hiding!" Vegrus says.

_Jyn has this operation planned carefully. I'm pretty certain that whatever rebels are here are waiting for the right moment to strike. My job is to keep Vegrus and Ninth Brother distracted until then._ _I have an idea that just might slow down this search._ Kamron thinks.

"We should split our forces in half. We'll cover more ground." Kamron says.

"Agreed. Ninth Brother, take half of the troops, and go to the next street." Vegrus says.

"At once." Ninth Brother says. The Inquisitor leaves with ten stormtroopers.

* * *

Kamron and Vegrus continue their search. Eventually, several Knights of Ren appear in their path. One of them being Barriss, now masked.

"These must be those mercenaries you spotted earlier. But… they're not attacking us. You said you saw them speaking to Ahsoka Tano." Vegrus says.

"I saw three of them speaking to Tano. I was too far away to hear the conversation, so I don't know what was said. It's possible these mercenaries aren't actually working with the rebels. Maybe they just exchanged information or something." Kamron says.

"We will find out soon enough. If they are not enemies of the Empire, then they will lay down their arms and surrender." Vegrus says.

"We should fall back and contact Lady Thana." Kamron says.

"No. We are the Emperor's Hands. We don't need the princess." Vegrus says.

"Whatever you say, Vegrus." Kamron says.

_It's your funeral._ Kamron thinks. Vegrus steps forward. The Knights of Ren do nothing.

"In the name of the Emperor, hand over your weapons and come with us!" Vegrus says.

"There will be no surrenders today, Vegrus Teth!" Barriss says in a distorted voice.

"You know me?" Vegrus asks.

"I know you. We once served together, when you were called Fourth Brother." Barriss answers.

"Who… are you?" Vegrus asks. Barriss removes her mask.

"First Sister? The betrayer lives?" Vegrus asks.

"I have cast aside the slave name given to me by the Emperor. I am Barriss Offee, and it is time for you to face judgement, Vegrus Teth!" Barriss says.

"Traitor!" Vegrus shouts.

"I was. Now, I am part of the new order that will bring peace and freedom to the galaxy. An order in which there is no place for the likes of you!" Barriss says, as she activates her lightsabers. Vegrus and Kamron activate their weapons.

_Sorry, Barriss. I don't want to fight you, but I'll have to play along for now._ Kamron thinks.

"Ninth Brother! We have engaged the enemy! Get back here!" Vegrus says into his comlink. There is no response.

"The rebels could be jamming us." Kamron says.

"We need to know for certain. Why don't you go to the next street and find out?" Vegrus asks.

"Of course." Kamron says.

"You'll have to go alone! I need the troopers here!" Vegrus says.

"I'll manage." Kamron says.

The Knights of Ren watch as Kamron walks away. One of the Knights starts to go after him.

"Let him go! Deal with the troops! Vegrus is mine!" Barriss says. The knights engage the stormtroopers, leaving Barriss to face Vegrus alone.

"I'll destroy you, and the Emperor will reward me for bringing your treason to an end!" Vegrus says.

"You never did know how to shut up, did you, Vegrus?" Barriss asks.

"I will personally deliver your head on a platter!" Vegrus shouts.

"Then, come get it." Barriss says. Vegrus charges toward Barriss, and the two trade strikes. While the Emperor's Hand fights with an aggressive but sloppy style, Barriss is more reserved, preferring defense and precision.

_His form is so predictable! The same aggressive attack, over and over again! Typical of the undisciplined!_ Barriss thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamron reaches the next street, only to see Ninth Brother and his troops lying dead at the feet of Ahsoka Tano, who shuts off her sabers upon seeing Kamron. The former Jedi approaches.

"General Tano..." Kamron says.

"Hello, Kamron." Ahsoka says.

"You killed Ninth Brother and a squad of stormtroopers… all by yourself?" Kamron asks.

"Sure did. A nice little workout before the real fight begins." Ahsoka answers.

'Workout?" Kamron asks.

"Clone Wars, remember?" Ahsoka asks.

"Right. You've fought battle droids, General Grievous, and Darth Maul. A rookie Inquisitor wouldn't be much of a challenge for someone like you." Kamron says.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ahsoka asks.

"Vegrus Teth ordered me to check on Ninth Brother." Kamron answers.

"Vegrus Teth? Barriss mentioned him before…" Ahsoka says.

"Emperor's Hand, and basically second-in-command of Imperial forces here." Kamron says.

"Barriss has very likely engaged him by now." Ahsoka says.

"She has. Maybe... we should help her." Kamron says.

"I'll help Barriss. You… should probably call Jyn and see what she wants you to do." Ahsoka says.

"Right. Good luck, general." Kamron says.

"Thanks. You too." Ahsoka says. She leaves, and Kamron switches on his comlink.

"Lady Thana… come in please." Kamron says into the comlink.

_I know she hates that name now, but this isn't a secure channel. We have to keep up appearances until the Emperor is dead._ Kamron thinks.

"Agent Varr... Report status!" Jyn says over the comm.

"Ninth Brother is dead! Vegrus is engaging Ahsoka Tano… and what looks like another Jedi!" Kamron says.

"I see." Jyn says.

"Orders, milady?" Kamron asks.

"Vegrus can handle himself! Make your way to my position!" Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." Kamron says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barriss is still fighting Vegrus while the Knights of Ren deal with the stormtroopers, of which there are only four left. Suddenly, Ahsoka arrives, and helps the knights take out the last of the troopers. After that, Ahsoka approaches Barriss, and stands at her side.

"Looks like you're all alone now, Vegrus." Barriss says.

"Ahsoka Tano… and First Sister! Quite the pair, aren't you?" Vegrus asks.

"Indeed, we are. Side by side again, as we are meant to be." Barriss answers.

"So, you've joined forces with the Jedi! Pathetic!" Vegrus says.

"Aren't you getting tired of this jackass yet?" Ahsoka asks. Barriss chuckles.

"I was just waiting for you. How do you want to play this? Saber toss on three?" Barriss asks. Ahsoka smiles.

"Yeah. Saber toss on three." Ahsoka answers. Barriss smiles.

_Saber toss? What are these two doing?_ Vegrus thinks.

"One. Two. Three!" Barriss and Ahsoka say in unison. On three, four white bladed lightsabers are thrown directly at Vegrus. The Emperor's Hand is not quick enough to deflect all of the weapons, and is hit in the torso by two of them. The darksider is dead before he hits the pavement.

"Well, that takes care of these guys." Ahsoka says.

"Indeed. We should contact the other teams and update them." Barriss says.

"Then, we hit the Imperial Complex and take out the planetary leadership." Ahsoka says.

"Yes. That will just leave the two Inquisitors as the only remaining threat." Barriss says.

"Are you still tracking them?" Ahsoka asks.

"Of course. I believe they are currently headed toward General Bridger's position." Barriss says.

"They're in for a rough day, then." Ahsoka says.

"General Bridger, Miss Wren, and… your old master. Quite a lethal combination I would think." Barriss says.

"That they are." Ahsoka says.

"I'm glad you're here. You and I make quite a team, Ahsoka." Barriss says.

"We do, don't we? I guess I should work with you more often." Ahsoka says. Barriss laughs.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Barriss says.


	7. Chapter 7

In another part of the city, Luke Skywalker is with Ezra Bridger, Leia Organa, Sabine Wren, Anakin Skywalker, Rex, Wolffe, and R2-D2. The group of rebels are hidden in a small, unlit building with a view of the nearest street. Anyone passing by would be unable to see the people inside.

"So, what are we waiting for? Why aren't we out there busting heads with Ahsoka and the others?" Sabine asks.

"We'll get our chance soon enough. We just have to wait a little longer." Ezra answers.

"Wait for what?" Leia asks. Ezra's comlink starts to beep, so he answers it.

"This is Spectre Six. Go ahead." Ezra says into the comlink.

"Fulcrum to Spectre Six. Phase One complete. Shadow and I are ready for Phase Two." Ahsoka says over the comlink.

"Understood. Good luck. Spectre Six out." Ezra says.

"Phase Two? What's that?" Luke asks.

"Ahsoka and Barriss are leading the Knights of Ren to the Imperial Complex. They'll be taking care of the local moff and any other command staff. That will bring an end to the slave trade in this sector." Ezra answers.

"Slave trade? Isn't this supposed to be a vacation planet?" Luke asks.

"On the surface, yes. However, there are many dark secrets here, including a black market that deals in slave labor from the Outer Rim. the moff and most of his senior officers are involved." Ezra answers.

"I've always hated slavery. Even when I was Darth Vader. I wanted to burn this planet to ash when I found out what was going on here, but… the Emperor wouldn't allow it. He claimed that slavery was necessary for the good of the Empire. As his apprentice, I was forced to accept it." Anakin says.

"And what do you think now, Vader?" Leia asks.

_Oh, my daughter, how I've failed you! I wish I could take it all back! I wish… we could have been a family. You, your brother, me, and… your mother. My foolishness… destroyed that chance. At least… my children live. What happens to me… doesn't matter._ Anakin thinks.

"I want to see every person in this galaxy free, no matter what it takes! No one deserves to live their life as someone else's property!" Anakin answers.

_Well… imagine that! Darth Vader and I actually agree on something! Luke accepts him so easily, but… I can't. I just can't. The mask is gone, but he's still Darth Vader. What he's done… there's no forgiveness._ Leia thinks.

* * *

A few minutes later, Second Brother and Fourth Sister enter a narrow alley, leading twenty stormtroopers. The two darksiders wear the standard Inquisitor uniform. However, Second Brother, a human male with long black hair, wears a red cape, and the lower half of his face is covered by a black mask. Fourth Sister, a blue skinned twi'lek, wears no mask.

"The Jedi are near! I sense them!" Fourth Sister says.

"Yes… soon, we will destroy them!" Second Brother says.

* * *

In the unlit building, Ezra spots the two Inquisitors walking on the nearest street.

"Okay. There they are. Sabine and Luke, with me. We'll handle the Inquisitors. The rest of you… take care of the troops." Ezra says. He unclips one of the lightsabers from his belt, and tosses it to Sabine.

"Thanks, Ezra." Sabine says.

"We should get out there before the Inquisitors get too far away." Ezra says.

"Watch out for Second Brother. He's stronger and faster thanks to his cybernetics." Anakin says.

"Understood." Ezra says.

"You know, we could use your help in this fight. You're a lot better with this than I am." Luke says, as he offers his lightsaber to his father.

"No. I don't deserve to hold the weapon of a Jedi. That's yours now." Anakin says.

Didn't you have another saber, when you were…" Luke says.

"It's gone. I burned it, and Darth Vader's armor along with it. From now on, I'll make do with this." Anakin says, glancing at the quarterstaff in his hand.

"Your father's made his choice, Luke. We have to accept it." Ezra says. Luke nods.

"Be careful, son. Remember your training." Anakin says.

"I will." Luke says.

"Good luck." Anakin says.

"Thanks." Luke says.

* * *

The rebels emerge from the building, and stop several feet behind the two Inquisitors, who are walking away.

"Well… didn't realize the circus was in town." Ezra says. The Inquisitors and their stormtroopers immediately stop walking, and turn around. The Inquisitors activate their lightsabers.

"Ezra Bridger. We will keep you alive for Lady Thana. The rest of you… will not be so fortunate." Second Brother says. Luke, Ezra, and Sabine activate their lightsabers.

"Bring it on." Ezra says.

Luke, Ezra, and Sabine engage the Inquisitors. Ezra seems to handle Second Brother well enough on his own, leaving Luke and Sabine to deal with Fourth Sister. Despite not having the force, Sabine is well trained in the lightsaber arts, and is also equipped with traditional Mandalorian armaments. She uses a combination of her saber skills and the various features of her vambraces to keep the twi'lek Inquisitor guessing her next move. The inexperienced Luke manages to hold his own, although he is mostly in a support role, letting Sabine handle the more direct attacks.

_Man, that Inquisitor's fast! Ezra warned me about the spinning lightsabers, but… this is insane!_ Luke thinks.

Meanwhile, the others fight the stormtroopers, who stay true to the stormtrooper tradition of not being able to shoot anything. However, two troopers are armed with tripod mounted repeating blasters, which cause the rebels to take cover behind a nearby fountain.

"Great! They have two E-Webs! Now we're pinned down!" Leia says.

"Yeah, but they're still stormtroopers." Rex says.

"Those blasted shinies couldn't hit the broadside of a Star Destroyer!" Wolffe says.

"Yeah, but if they keep shooting this way, we'll lose our cover eventually!" Leia says.

"I'll take care of the E-Webs." Anakin says.

"With all due respect sir, you don't have a lightsaber!" Rex says.

"I don't need one." Anakin says. He closes his eyes, then stands up, and throws his quarterstaff. The metal staff flies toward the nearest E-Web, and lands directly in the weapon's barrel, causing it to explode and kill the trooper operating it.

_Lucky shot, Vader._ Leia thinks.

"There's still one more out there!" Leia says.

"A thermal detonator ought to do the trick." Wolffe says.

"Nobody could throw a detonator that far." Leia says.

"Actually, they can. Wolffe, you throw, I'll give it a push." Anakin says.

"Yes, sir." Wolffe says.

Wolffe throws the thermal detonator, and Anakin gives it a push with the force. The explosive lands directly on top of the E-Web, and the weapon is destroyed, also killing the trooper operating it.

"Take that, you shinies!" Wolffe says.

"Good job, commander." Leia says.

"Thanks, princess… but that was mostly General Skywalker." Wolffe says.

"There's no general here, commander. Just a defector who's in charge of nothing." Leia says.

"Princess Leia… I know that you two have history, and I respect that, but I can tell you one thing... This man right here is not Darth Vader. He's my general, who has… somehow come back to us." Rex says.

"Believe what you will, Commander Rex. It changes nothing. Now, let's finish the job!" Leia says. The rebels return to fighting the stormtroopers, and quickly take out the rest, with Rex and Wolffe getting most of the kills. The two old clones stand in silence, looking at the dead stormtroopers.

_The armor… it's so much like what our brothers used to wear. I wonder…_ Rex thinks.

"General… " Rex says.

"What is it, Rex?" Anakin asks.

"Are… any of our brothers… still out there?" Rex asks.

"As far as I know, they're all senior officers or retired. There aren't any clones left in the trooper ranks." Anakin answers.

"So, some of our brothers are still alive." Wolffe says.

"Do you know how many?" Rex asks.

"I have no idea." Anakin says.

"I'm sure we can find that out later! Right now, the others need our help!" Leia says.

"Have you ever fought an Inquisitor, princess?" Rex asks.

"No." Leia answers.

"I've got a tip for you... Best leave it to the Jedi." Rex says.

"We might as well stay back and be on the lookout in case any reinforcements show up." Wolffe says.

"Fine." Leia says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke, Ezra, and Sabine continue their fight with the Inquisitors. Eventually, Sabine manages to sever Fourth Sister's left hand, and Luke scores the killing blow when he stabs the twi'lek through the chest.

"Good job. Now let's go help Ezra." Sabine says.

"Right." Luke says.

Luke and Sabine make their way to Ezra, and help him fight Second Brother. The male Inquisitor proves to be much more challenging than Fourth Sister due to cybernetics enhancing his speed and strength. He also attacks with much greater precision. Ezra, due to his unique role as Eye of the Force, is able to instantly call upon centuries of knowledge, enabling him to match the Inquisitor, move for move.

_I could probably kill this guy on my own, but I've seen that Jyn Erso will be the one to end him, so… I'll just toy with him until she gets here._ Ezra thinks.

Ezra notices that Luke and Sabine have now joined the fight, and says "Luke, back off. I've got this!"

"Don't you need help?" Luke asks.

"You're not ready to fight this one! Sabine and I can handle him!" Ezra says.

"Okay." Luke says. He backs away, and shuts off his lightsaber.

"Sending him away won't matter. I'll just kill him after I kill both of you!" Second Brother says.

"I don't think so!" Ezra says, then, switching to the Mandalorian language, he says /Sabine, use your flamethrower… aim for his head./

/He'll just block it with his saber./ Sabine says in Mandalorian.

/Yeah, but that will leave his legs open to my attack./ Ezra says in Mandalorian.

/Okay./ Sabine says in Mandalorian.

"Now!" Ezra says.

Sabine fires her flamethrower, aiming for Second Brother's head. He raises his saber to block the fire, allowing Ezra to slice through the Inquisitors legs, severing both of them above the knee.

"Aargh!" Second Brother screams as he falls to the ground.

"Now let's finish him!" Sabine says.

"We won't need to." Ezra says.

"What… " Sabine says. She stops speaking when Jyn Erso appears, accompanied by Kamron Varr, chief-of-staff Salja Turon, two royal guards, and several stormtroopers.

"Troopers... hold here! Do not engage without my order!" Jyn says. The stormtroopers stay where they are as Jyn, Kamron, and Salja approach Ezra. The two guards follow Jyn, remaining several feet behind her. Ezra shuts off his saber, and walks toward Jyn.

"Darth Thana." Ezra says.

"Ezra Bridger. I see these incompetent fools were no match for you." Jyn says, as she takes notice of the the dead Fourth Sister and legless Second Brother, who is now leaning against a nearby building.

"Your highness, I…" Second Brother says. He stops speaking when Jyn takes out a previously concealed lightsaber, and ignites its red blade.

_Second Brother… More kills than any Inquisitor, save Grand Inquisitor Jerec. A sadistic, cruel bastard who deserves no mercy._ Jyn thinks.

"Failure… will not be tolerated." Jyn says, as she throws her lightsaber toward Second Brother. The saber decapitates the wounded Inquisitor, then returns to Jyn's hand.

_Second Brother's death was just as I foresaw. Letting Erso kill him will allow her to report to the Emperor that she executed the Inquisitor for treason since the Emperor believes him to be Vader's secret apprentice. It will make her look better in the eyes of the Emperor. She has to play the part of Sith Lord for just a little bit longer._ Ezra thinks.

"Your highness… look. The bald man." Salja says.

"I see him." Jyn says.

"It's… Anakin Skywalker… I thought he was killed in the Jedi Purge!" Salja says.

"That would seem to not be the case." Jyn says.

"We should call for reinforcements!" Salja says.

"We don't need them." Jyn says.

"Milady?" Salja asks.

"HK-47, come in." Jyn says into her comlink.

"Acknowledgement. I am here, master." HK-47 says over the comlink.

"Acquire… special target, and stand by for my command." Jyn says.

"Statement. Special target acquired. Query. Do I have your permission to terminate this meatbag?" HK-47 asks.

"Proceed." Jyn answers, in a low voice only heard by Salja.

"Special target? Milady, what is going… " Salja says. She doesn't finish as a sniper shot hits her between the eyes, killing her instantly.

_That takes care of that problem. One less spy to worry about._ Jyn thinks.

"Troopers, to the rooftops! Find that sniper! The rest of you, with me!" Jyn shouts. The stormtroopers leave the area.

"Your highness, we need to get you to safety!" One of the royal guards says.

"No! The enemy must be dealt with!" Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." The guard says.

_In this case, I'm speaking of you and the other guard… assigned by the Emperor supposedly to protect me, but also… to spy on me._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn closes her eyes, and the two guards dissolve into dust in a matter of seconds. Sensing no Imperials nearby, Jyn shuts off her lightsaber, and puts it away. Leia cautiously approaches.

"What the frack… was that?" Leia asks.

"The ancient knowledge I've gained has given me access to abilities that have been… forgotten." Jyn answers.

"So, with just a thought, you turn your enemies… to dust." Leia says.

"You… object." Jyn says.

"Killing… like that… just doesn't seem right." Leia says.

"Maybe it's not, but those two guards… were spies of the Emperor. They were assigned to protect me, but they were also assigned to report on all of my activities. So, their deaths were necessary." Jyn says.

"Maybe you're right about those two, but… I have to ask… how many more deaths… are necessary?" Leia asks.

"A lot more, I'm afraid. I hate it too, princess, but… this is the only way. This is how we will win." Jyn answers.

"I… guess you're right." Leia says.

"Not always, but I try my best." Jyn says.

_It seems like she's trying to be a decent person. Maybe Luke's right. Maybe I should trust her._ Leia thinks.

"So… the Inquisitors are dead. Now what?" Leia asks.

"We should get into one of the buildings. I don't want a stray probe droid catching me talking to you." Jyn says.

"Right." Leia says.

* * *

Jyn and her allies make their way to a nearby empty building. Now out of sight of surveillance, they are able to speak freely. They are also joined by Barriss, Ahsoka, and their team, who have completed their mission.

"Now that we're done here, it's time for me to take care of the Ruling Council." Jyn says.

"That reminds me. Your rhydonium has been delivered to the prearranged coordinates." Barriss says.

"Thank you, Barriss. I'll take care of the rest." Jyn says.

"How long do you think it will be before you can… take care of the council?" Barriss asks.

'Tomorrow. Once it's done, I'm coming to Rhen Var, in person. We'll make our final plans to deal with the Emperor. Then… we end him." Jyn says.

"You really think you can do all of this in a day?" Luke asks.

"I have to. The Empire will be in disarray, and the Emperor will be at his most vulnerable. That is the moment to strike." Jyn answers.

"Makes sense." Luke says.

"Thank you." Jyn says.

"Maybe I should… come with you." Luke says.

"No. I can't allow that." Jyn says.

"You could tell your crew I'm an Imperial spy." Luke says.

"There would be too many questions asked, and it might draw the attention of the wrong people. I'd rather not put you through that. I'll have Kamron and HK-47 with me as my backup. I'm still hoping to potentially secure some Imperial allies, but I'm not certain how that will go." Jyn says.

"Most of those officers serve the Empire because they have no choice. If you actually give them a good reason to serve, they'll support you." Ezra says.

"Bridger's right. The Imperial forces are nearly sixty percent conscripts. Most of them just do their best to not get killed by their superiors." Anakin says.

"Such as you, Vader?" Leia asks.

"Princess, he is not Darth Vader anymore." Jyn says.

"He is to me. All of you are trying to accept him as one of us. I can't. What he's done… I can't forgive that." Leia says.

"I've done many terrible things too, and you seem to accept me." Jyn says.

"You're different. You were brainwashed to serve the Emperor. Vader joined him willingly." Leia says.

"The princess is right. I made a choice. The wrong choice. She has every right to hate me for it." Anakin says.

"Your hatred for him is strong. I can feel it." Jyn says.

"He's Darth Vader! Of course I hate him!" Leia says.

"It's only natural to hate him for what he has done, but trust me when I say… you don't want to feed that emotion. Anger, hate, and fear… they lead to the dark side. All who use the force must be mindful of this." Jyn says.

"You were Darth Thana for most of your life. Is it really that easy to just… switch off the dark side?" Leia asks.

"Oh no. Not easy. I struggle with it everyday, but I'd like to think I've found a nice middle ground in the force. Emotions are a part of us, but we must not let them control us." Jyn says.

"You sound like Ezra or Ahsoka." Leia says.

"Even if you don't want to be a Jedi, I suggest you learn from them. At the very least, you need to understand the power that is within you." Jyn says.

"You're right. You've… given me a lot to think about." Leia says.

"Glad I could be of some help, princess." Jyn says.

"So, what's our next move?" Ahsoka asks.

"I will return to the command ship and make final preparations to deal with the Ruling Council. I suggest all of you get off this planet quickly." Jyn answers.

"What about the other Inquisitors? Don't we need to deal with them?" Sabine asks.

"The Grand Inquisitor is a member of the Ruling Council, and will be taken out with the rest of the council members. As for the other Inquisitors and Hands… I will contact Barriss over the Fulcrum network and give her their locations. They are less experienced than Second Brother and Fourth Sister, so they will be much easier to deal with." Jyn says.

"We'll take care of them." Barriss says.

"I appreciate that. I would like to thank all of you for your contributions to this mission. You work very well together. I could not ask for better allies." Jyn says.

"You're not so bad yourself." Ahsoka says. Jyn chuckles.

"I have my moments. Now, if you will excuse me, I had better be going." Jyn says. She heads toward the building's exit, and Luke approaches her. Jyn briefly embraces Luke, then hesitantly separates from him. The two exchange smiles, then Jyn turns away, and heads for the door.

_Next… the council. Then… the old man dies. And I'll be free at last._ Jyn thinks.


	8. Chapter 8

On Coruscant, the Emperor is in his private chambers, seated at his desk. Standing in front of the desk is Intelligence Director Ysanne Isard, the Emperor's mistress. The director is holding a datapad in her hand and seems to be enraged.

* * *

"This… is a disaster! Four Jedi? Rebel warriors with vibroblades? Three Inquisitors, a Hand, and one of our best ISB agents… all dead? Not to mention... nearly a full battalion of troops, twenty nine officers, including two generals, and a moff!" Isard says.

"I am fully aware of what has transpired." Palpatine says.

"The forces on Saldaris were deployed as Thana ordered, and this happens! Whatever strategy she had in mind here has obviously failed!" Isard says.

"So it would seem." Palpatine says.

"It's clear to me that she's not ready for this responsibility you've given her! I think you should recall her to Coruscant and assign someone else to..." Isard says. She stops speaking when the Emperor raises his hand.

"I will decide what my daughter's responsibilities are, director." Palpatine says.

"Of course. You decide all things, my lord." Isard says.

"You give sound advice, my dear, but… this was my daughter's first mission as commander of my forces. She will... need time to adjust to her new duties. We must be patient with her." Palpatine says.

_Why does he not see the truth? Thana is not ready to command the fleet! It's like he's completely blind when it comes to her!_ _The only way he will see… is if there's clear evidence. Yes.,.. That's it. If he had proof that she wasn't ready, then… maybe he would take action. He'll get his proof, even if I have to create it!_ Isard thinks.

"Yes, my lord." Isard says.

"You may go now, director." Palpatine says.

Isard bows to the Emperor, then leaves his chambers.

* * *

Several minutes later, Isard enters her office, and approaches a small holotable. She presses a few buttons, and a hologram of Kamron Varr appears.

"Madam Director." Kamron says.

"Agent Varr… I would like to debrief you regarding the recent events on Saldaris. Tell me what happened." Isard says.

"I've already sent my report to the Emperor, per standard protocol." Kamron says.

"I am aware of that, and I have already read the report! Regardless of that, I have given you an order, and I expect it to be followed!" Isard says.

"Yes, director." Kamron says.

"Very good. Now, proceed with your report." Isard says, as she picks up a datapad lying nearby.

"According to the Intel, Ahsoka Tano and Ezra Bridger were on Saldaris for some unknown reason. Lady Thana dispatched three Inquisitors, along with myself and Vegrus Teth to investigate. We found no evidence of any organized rebellion. Only the Jedi, and a few of their known associates. Upon reaching Saldaris, Lady Thana came to the surface with a battalion of stormtroopers and personally assumed command of the mission." Kamron says. Isard types on her datapad as Kamron speaks.

"Stormtroopers only? No Purge Troopers?" Isard asks.

"Lady Thana didn't want any Purge Troopers. I don't know why." Kamron answers.

'I see. What happened next?" Isard asks.

"Lady Thana split our forces into three groups. I was assigned to accompany Vegrus and Ninth Brother as they searched the northern quarter of the capital city." Kamron answers.

"I understand your team ran into some trouble soon after." Isard says.

"That's right. Our group split in two to cover more ground… and we were ambushed. Ahsoka Tano was there, along with some mercenaries, and another Jedi who I've never seen before." Kamron says.

"Your report mentioned the other Jedi. Mirialan female… about forty years of age, who you believe to be First Sister… somehow back from the dead." Isard says.

_I can't believe Barriss actually wants the Empire to know she's alive! That seems reckless to me! But, what do I know? I'm not the one making the plans here! I'll leave that to Jyn. I'm supposed to just tell Iceheart the bare minimum to keep her from being suspicious of me, so that's what I'll do._ Kamron thinks.

"That's right. I only saw her face for a few seconds, but I got a good look at it. I know First Sister's face from the records. The first Inquisitor to turn traitor. Lady Thana ordered me to study her as an example of what happens to those who betray the Emperor. I have no doubt that it was her on Saldaris." Kamron says.

"Lord Vader's report from twelve years ago stated that he destroyed First Sister's fighter while engaging her in combat. If she's alive… then that calls into question Lord Vader's competence. Perhaps even his loyalty." Isard says.

"Since Vader's dead, I don't think the Emperor will care about something he did twelve years ago." Kamron says.

"I suppose not. I can investigate Vader's past activities another time. Now, returning to the subject at hand… your report says that Ninth Brother and Vegrus Teth were killed. How did you manage to get away?" Isard asks.

"Lady Thana ordered me to report to her position. She ran into some trouble, and needed assistance." Kamron answers.

"Your report says that the rebels were using snipers." Isard says.

"That's right. One of the snipers killed Salja Turon and a few troopers. The Jedi killed Fourth Sister, and… Second Brother was executed by Lady Thana for treason." Kamron says.

"I am aware that the Emperor ordered Second Brother's death due to him being Vader's secret apprentice. What I wonder… why did Thana kill him during a battle? That seems to be a tactical mistake on her part." Isard says.

"I'm not sure I can answer that for you. I'm not exactly privy to Lady Thana's strategy, Madam Director." Kamron says.

_I need more information. I need to know what Thana's up to._ Isard thinks.

"I suppose not. In your report, you say that the rebels managed to escape after wounding Lady Thana." Isard says.

_I can't believe Jyn… cut herself with a lightsaber! That was crazy! But, I did the same thing, so I guess I'm crazy too._ _At least Jyn's weird powers allowed her to heal us both._ Kamron thinks.

"That's right. She engaged the Jedi, but they overwhelmed her." Kamron says.

"And what were you doing when your princess was being attacked by a Jedi?" Isard asks.

"Fighting First Sister. Or I should say, trying to fight her." Kamron answers.

"If she truly was First Sister, and has maintained her skills, then I could see her being a challenging opponent." Isard says.

"She was unpredictable, almost crazed. She fought dirty. More like a mercenary than a Jedi... or an ex-Inquisitor." Kamron says.

"I see. Your report says that she surprised you with a flash grenade, then injured your leg while you were disoriented." Isard says.

"That's right. She sliced her saber right through my thigh. It wasn't enough to sever the limb, but it was enough to immobilize me. I saw Lady Thana go down soon after, and there wasn't a thing I could do. Once Lady Thana and I were out of the fight, the rebels ran for it." Kamron answers.

"They didn't try to kill either of you?" Isard asks.

"No. They seemed to be in a hurry. I did happen to overhear Ahsoka Tano say something about their mission being complete and that they needed to leave." Kamron answers.

"Did the rebels happen to say where they were going?" Isard asks.

"No, director." Kamron answers.

"According to your report and Lady Thana's report to the Emperor, you were both found by a team of stormtroopers not long after, and you were both taken back to the Executor for medical treatment." Isard says.

"That's right." Kamron says. Isard stands in silence for a moment as she types on her datapad.

"Very good. I'm satisfied that you have performed your duties to the best of your ability. I have new orders from the Emperor." Isard says.

"You… have orders from the Emperor. Does he not wish for me to report to him?" Kamron asks.

"The Emperor is in meditation, and is not to be disturbed for any reason. Only myself, the Grand Vizier, the Grand Inquisitor, or Lady Thana are allowed direct contact with him." Isard answers.

"Understood." Kamron says.

"Effective immediately, you are to report all of Lady Thana's activities to me, no matter how insignificant." Isard says.

_She wants me to spy on Jyn? Great. Iceheart's no fool, so… maybe we need to move against her sooner than Jyn plans to._ Kamron thinks.

"I'm supposed to spy… on a Sith Lord?" Kamron asks.

"Yes. The Emperor commands it. Remember, you serve him above all else, as we all do." Isard answers.

"Yes, Madam Director. I will carry out this assignment as ordered." Kamron says.

"Very good. You are dismissed, Agent Varr." Isard says. The hologram of Kamron vanishes.

_Now, to see what Thana's next move is. Either she truly is unfit to command the fleet, or… she is planning something, and whatever happened at Saldaris was… deliberate. No. That's not possible. The Emperor's programmed Thana to be loyal to him. She's not capable of defying him. Whatever she's up to, I will find out. Nobody keeps secrets from me. _Isard thinks.

* * *

On the Super Star Destroyer Executor, Jyn is in her quarters, meditating. Suddenly, the door chime sounds.

_Ah. Kamron._ Jyn thinks.

"Enter." Jyn says.

The door opens, and Kamron enters. He stops walking when he sees Jyn seated on the floor.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I can come back later." Kamron says.

"It's alright, Kamron. What's on your mind?" Jyn asks, as she stands up.

"I was just contacted by Director Isard." Kamron answers.

"What did our beloved Iceheart have to say?" Jyn asks.

"She wanted an additional report of what happened at Saldaris." Kamron answers.

"That was to be expected." Jyn says.

"I told her what you told me to say. She seemed to believe me." Kamron says.

"Well done. Fooling Isard is… challenging." Jyn says.

"Good thing you're smarter than her." Kamron says. Jyn chuckles.

"I don't know about smarter, but wiser and saner, maybe." Jyn says.

"There's something else. She… ordered me to… report all of your activities to her." Kamron says.

"Her? Not the Emperor?" Jyn asks.

"She says the Emperor is in meditation and is not to be disturbed." Kamron answers.

_Iceheart… wants Kamron to spy on me. I had planned to keep her alive long enough to watch me kill the Emperor and sit upon his throne, but… she's a dangerous one. If I keep her around for too long, she might very well figure out what I'm up to and warn the Emperor. I can't allow that, so… I'll have to kill her soon. I know… I have an idea._ Jyn thinks.

"Inform the director that she may debrief me after tomorrow's council meeting." Jyn says.

"You're… going to cooperate with her?" Kamron asks.

"No. She won't get the chance to ask me anything. Isard will be dealt with at the same time as the Ruling Council." Jyn answers.

"So… you're going to take out the entire council… in a single attack. That's going to make it very difficult for the Empire to function." Kamron says.

"From a political viewpoint anyway. The military will barely be affected, other than losing the grand admirals and a few other key officers. I'll have all the power, and I plan to act against the Emperor before he can do anything to stop me!" Jyn says.

"So, once the council's taken out, you'll… go straight to the old man and kill him?" Kamron asks.

"I suppose I could, but… it would take too long for me to do it alone, and take control of the palace. I'll need help. Once I receive word that the council is dealt with, I'll head to Rhen Var, and retrieve my allies. Then, on to Coruscant. I will kill the Emperor, then we will build a new Empire. A better Empire." Jyn answers.

"I'm with you, but what about the rest of the Empire? The military?" Kamron asks.

"I've been evaluating the admiral in command of this ship. He seems… promising. I'm going to approach him, and inform him of my intentions." Jyn answers.

"Even if this admiral decides to support you, what about his crew? This was Vader's flagship until a few days ago." Kamron says.

"I know. It's too soon to say what the rest of the crew will do. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Jyn says.

"Fair enough. Since I'm staying on board for now, is there anything you need me to do?" Kamron asks.

"Since you and I are supposed to be recovering from our 'injuries', I suggest you take it easy. Have yourself a little trial run of the freedom you'll enjoy after the Emperor's dead." Jyn says.

"I've been meaning to ask… once you've… taken the throne, what are your plans… for me?" Kamron asks.

"I plan for you to… do whatever you want. You will be a free man, able to choose your own path." Jyn answers.

"Whatever… I want. I don't really know what I want. Maybe I should just stick with you until I figure it out." Kamron says. Jyn chuckles.

"So, he has a sense of humor after all." Jyn says.

"I guess I picked it up from you." Kamron says.

"Maybe so. By the way, what do you think… about all of this? Me taking the throne. Changing the Empire. Is there anything you don't agree with?" Jyn asks.

"It's not that I don't agree, it's just… I'm curious. Do you still think of yourself as a Sith Lord? The last time we talked privately, you said you were, but that you were a new kind of Sith. I'd just like to know… " Kamron says.

"You'd like to know where I stand in regards to the force. That's a good question, Kamron. Honestly, I don't consider myself a Sith anymore. I'm not a Jedi either. I'm just… someone that uses the force. That's about the best answer I can give you at the moment." Jyn says.

"So, you just… use the force. On a much higher level than the rest of us." Kamron says.

"Yes… the ancient powers I've unlocked. I'm still learning, but I have come to see things much more clearly than I used to. I hate what I used to be, and I hate the way I trained you. I was cruel and unforgiving. I'm sorry for that." Jyn says.

"You were doing what you thought was right at the time. Yeah, you were hard on me, but you gave me a better life than what I had before. I'm alive now because of what you taught me." Kamron says.

"You never fully gave in to the dark side. You were too strong for it. I suppose that you now operate in between the light and dark, as I do." Jyn says.

"I guess so. Maybe you could… teach me more about how that works." Kamron says.

"I'd like that. I won't punish or insult you. I'll encourage you, and I'll welcome your input. I think that's how the teacher/student relationship is supposed to work. So I'll do it right this time." Jyn says.

"I'm looking forward to it... master." Kamron says. Jyn chuckles.

"Oh no. You still have to call me Jyn. None of this master nonsense." Jyn says.

"Understood. Since you were meditating, I should probably let you get back to it." Kamron says.

"Of course. We'll talk later, Kamron." Jyn says. The man nods respectfully, then leaves.

_Kamron supports me fully. I'm glad for that. Now, to approach Admiral Piett. Unlike most Imperial flag officers, that one actually seems to have a soul. Based on my observations, he mainly serves the Empire to benefit his family and provide a better future for his children. Admirable. What will he think when I tell him of my plans? We shall see._ Jyn thinks.

* * *

**I have made a decision regarding the future of this series. I had planned for another story after this one, to be called _From Chaos To Order_, but I've decided to cancel that one. This series will now end with _Peace and Justice, _which I am planning to have 13 chapters. Most of the major events that I've planned will still happen, but a few will now only be discussed in the epilogue chapter. To those of you that enjoy this series, thanks for reading, and I hope you stay to the end.**


	9. Chapter 9

One day after the incident on Saldaris, the members of the Emperor's Ruling Council have assembled at the headquarters of the Imperial High Command on Coruscant. Nearly one hundred advisors and high ranking military officials are seated in a massive hall, which contains rows of seats in a semicircle, facing toward a throne identical to the one in the Emperor's throne room. Along the exterior walls are numerous armed guards, as well as several black droids similar in design to HK-47. Grand Vizier Mas Amedda approaches the front of the throne, and faces toward the council members.

"This meeting of the Ruling Council has been called by order of Lady Thana, who will now appear to us via hologram." Mas Amedda says. The blue skinned chagrian steps aside, and a large hologram of Jyn appears in front of the throne intended for her.

"Welcome, members of the ruling council. I regret that I cannot be there in person, but I am in the outer rim aboard the command ship. My appearance in this form will have to be sufficient." Jyn says.

"Who is this?" A grand admiral asks.

"I am Darth Thana, princess of the Empire." Jyn answers.

"Preposterous! I have met Lady Thana before! She always appears in a mask! I have never seen you girl!" The grand admiral says.

"It's her, you idiot! If you value your life, you will keep silent, and apologize for your stupidity!" Isard shouts. The grand admiral has a sudden look of terror upon his face.

"Of course. I… apologize, your highness." The grand admiral says.

"Do not let this happen again, Grand Admiral Pitta. I do not tolerate disrespect." Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." Grand Admiral Pitta says.

"Good. Now, for the reason I have called this meeting. As you are now aware, there was a theft of the Imperial Treasury on Eriadu ten days ago. This has created a… shortage in the annual military budget. After reviewing the facts, and consulting with the Banking Clan, I have made my decisions regarding changes that will need to be made. Project Blacksaber… is hereby terminated, effective immediately. I have already ordered the prototype vessel's destruction." Jyn says.

"Your highness, please! That is a vital project to the security of the Empire!" A grand moff says.

"It was a vital project, Grand Moff Severus. Now, it no longer exists. Furthermore, the following programs will also be terminated- shadow troopers, suicide troopers, Sun Crusher, Shadow Moon, Sanctuary Moon, and... Starkiller." Jyn says.

"You've just terminated several vital projects! You've essentially shut down the Advanced Weapons Research Division! I doubt the Emperor will be pleased!" Severus says.

"The Emperor… does not care. I have been given clearance by him to act as I see fit. These are my decisions, and they are final. No further complaints will be tolerated." Jyn says.

_What is she doing?_ Isard thinks.

Your highness, if I may ask, what are these droids doing here?" Severus asks.

"Oh, yes. Meet the HK-500 series. A new class of combat droid intended to augment our stormtrooper ranks. Ten of them have been assigned to serve as additional security for this council. Other units have been deployed elsewhere for a trial run." Jyn says.

_Interesting. My sources have heard very little of these droids. Either I have incompetent operatives, or Thana has somehow outmaneuvered me._ Isard thinks.

"These… look like your personal droid." Isard says.

"Yes, they do. The design team used HK-47's schematics as a basis for this design." Jyn says.

"These droids hardly seem necessary, milady. This installation has the best security in the Empire." Severus says.

"Do you really trust stormtroopers to keep anything secure? In case you haven't noticed, their fire accuracy leaves a lot to be desired!" Jyn says.

"You raise a valid point, princess. I believe the governor is… finished with his interruptions." Isard says. Severus looks at Isard, then slowly takes his seat.

"Thank you, director." Jyn says.

"Anytime, your highness." Isard says.

"I have one more thing. Call it a… test of your resourcefulness and intelligence. The assembly hall is now sealed, and all communications are jammed. There are several hidden rhydonium explosives within that room. Find and disarm all of them, and you will... pass the test. I am timing you, starting… now!" Jyn says.

"Is she out of her mind?" Pitta asks.

"She has to be! What kind of test is this?" Severus asks.

_This is… insane, Thana. What are you up to?_ Isard thinks.

"Stop arguing, and start looking for the explosives!" A grand admiral says. Several people start to run around the room, searching under tables, and other areas where objects could be hidden.

"Oh, about that timing thing. I lied." Jyn says. Her hologram vanishes, and the room is immediately filled with the echoes of loud beeping as the torsos of the HK droids open, revealing flashing red lights. Council members scramble to the droids, and attempt to disarm them.

_What have you done, Thana?_ Isard thinks.

The beeping from the droids increases in speed.

_She's going to kill us all! That means… Thana's plotting against the Emperor! I need to warn him! The comms are jammed, so… let's see if he can hear me through the force! I hope this works! My lord! Thana's a traitor!_ Isard thinks.

"**I know."** The disembodied voice of Palpatine says through the force.

_You… know. Of course you know! You see everything! Thana's sealed the council chambers and rigged droids to explode! If we don't disarm these things, she'll kill us all!_ Isard thinks.

"**Thana will answer for her treason soon enough! As for you and the other members of the council, your services are no longer required."** Palpatine says.

_You're going to let her kill us? No! Save me! I have always been faithful to you! I have given you my heart! You… said you loved me!_ Isard thinks.

"**Sith… do not love. We have no need for such weakness."** Palpatine says.

_But, you said…_ Isard thinks.

"**I lied. Farewell, director."** Palpatine says.

_Nooooooo!_ Isard thinks.

The beeping from the HK droids suddenly stops.

"Damn you, Thana! Damn you… to hell!" Isard shouts.

All ten droids explode, and the council chamber is consumed by fire. Soon, the entire Imperial Complex is consumed in a massive explosion.

* * *

As the building explodes, Jyn watches from a nearby balcony.

_So... it is done. The Emperor is aware of my betrayal now, so I will have to move quickly._ Jyn thinks.

After watching the explosion for a moment, Jyn closes her eyes, and vanishes.

* * *

A few hours later, Aboard the Executor, Jyn is in her office, seated behind her desk. The door chime sounds.

"Enter." Jyn says. The door opens, and Admiral Piett enters the office.

_I'm glad Piett's agreed to support me. He's not only a competent commander, but he seems to be a good man. A rarity in the higher ranks of the Empire._ Jyn thinks.

"Pardon the interruption, your highness. I have urgent news." Piett says.

"It's alright, admiral. Please, go ahead." Jyn says.

"Your highness… I've received a report from Coruscant. The Ruling Council… they're all dead. According to Intelligence, it seems to be some sort of rebel attack. The entire Imperial Military HQ… is gone." Piett says.

"Very good. Intelligence believes the rebels are responsible. As I intended." Jyn asks.

"The Emperor has ordered us to return to Coruscant immediately." Piett says.

"You know we're not doing that." Jyn says.

"Of course not, your highness. Orders?" Piett asks.

"Set course for the Rhen Var system, and take long range communications offline." Jyn answers.

"Take the comms offline?" Piett asks.

"That's right." Jyn answers.

"Won't the Emperor become suspicious?" Piett asks.

"He is already aware of my betrayal." Jyn answers.

"How… did he find out?" Piett asks.

"In our last conversation, he sensed that the commands he placed in my mind were gone. Also, I overheard him speaking to Isard through the force mere seconds before her death. He knows I've betrayed him." Jyn answers.

"What can we do, your highness?" Piett asks.

"Not a damn thing. The Emperor will not take action against this ship. He will allow me to return to Coruscant to face him. He will allow me the chance to challenge him. This is the way of the Sith." Jyn answers.

"So, he expects you to fight him. Can you?" Piett asks.

"I believe so. If all goes according to plan, he will be dead by this time tomorrow." Jyn says.

"I hope you succeed, your highness." Piett says.

"So do I, admiral. So do I." Jyn says.

_Now, the council is gone. Soon, the Emperor will be as well._ Jyn thinks.

* * *

**In memoriam:**

**Director Ysanne Isard, Imperial Intelligence- The ruthless Director of Imperial Intelligence, Ysanne Isard was also the mistress of Emperor Palpatine. Before becoming director, Isard was responsible for some of the education of the Emperor's adopted daughter, and the two often worked together.**

**Grand Vizier Mas Amedda- A long time associate to Palpatine, dating to the days of the Republic, Mas Amedda served as intermediary between the Emperor and other high ranking Imperial officials. He also presided over the Imperial Ruling Council during meetings when the Emperor chose not to attend. During the council's final meeting, he would give up this role to Princess Thana, who assumed council leadership on the Emperor's order.**

**Approximately 100 advisors, governors, admirals, and generals- the members of the Ruling Council**


	10. Chapter 10

The Super Star Destroyer Executor makes its way to Rhen Var. Jyn Erso, Kamron Varr, and HK-47 board a shuttle, and head to the surface of the frozen world.

* * *

At this moment, Jyn has gathered her rebel allies, and now sits with them at a large conference table.

"By now, you have heard what has happened on Coruscant." Jyn says.

"The entire Emperor's Ruling Council… all dead in a massive explosion! I know you stole some Rhydonium for her, Barriss! You helped her, didn't you?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Yes. The Knights of Ren secured the Rhydonium, and it was installed into a series of droids commissioned by Jyn, solely for this purpose. Object on moral grounds all you like, general, but the deaths of the council members were necessary!" Barriss answers.

"This is practically mass murder!" Bel Iblis says.

"Yes, but of bastards and psychopaths! What would you suggest? Sparing their lives in the hope that they just lay down and let us arrest them once I take the throne?" Jyn asks.

"There had to be another way!" Bel Iblis says.

"What other way? Round them all up, and toss them in prison? Might work for some, but the likes of Isard, not so much. If we didn't do this, then I believe that we would be facing an Imperial civil war after I kill the Emperor." Jyn says.

"Maybe that's for the best." Bel Iblis says.

"Are you sure about that?" Jyn asks.

"If the Empire tears itself apart, then the Alliance will win, and the Republic will be brought back." Bel Iblis answers.

"Mon Mothma's version of the Republic! Is that what you want?" Jyn asks.

"Not really, but… maybe it's the best choice." Bel Iblis answers.

"I know that you are very strongly opposed to Mothma becoming a head of state. You have described her as 'power mad' and unwilling to listen. Others in this room have also said that she is often unwilling to listen. That is the leader the galaxy will get if the Alliance wins. In my view, that does not seem to be the best choice." Jyn says.

"Would Mon Mothma really be that bad? She's a good person. In fact, I consider her a friend." Leia says.

"She is not a bad person by any means, princess. However, she is not a good leader. I think she would be best suited as a senator or diplomat." Jyn says.

"I have often thought the same." Bel Iblis says.

"Think about it general! Would things really be so bad with Jyn as Empress? There have been good monarchies in the past. Aquilae. Naboo. Alderaan. The Empress Teta System. All ruled by monarchs who were respected, and even loved, by the people. This is what Jyn wants. Most of us have agreed to help her run the Empire after she takes the throne. I for one, plan to keep my word." Barriss says. Bel Iblis sits in silence for a moment.

"What do you think, Master Jedi?" Bel Iblis asks, looking at Ezra Bridger.

"Trust Jyn Erso. Give her a chance." Ezra answers.

"Princess Leia?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Trust her." Leia answers.

"Alright, Erso. They trust you, so I'll give you a chance." Bel Iblis says.

"Thank you, general." Jyn says.

"Now that we all seem to be in agreement, we should discuss our next move." Barriss says.

"About that… the Emperor knows that I've betrayed him. He is expecting me to come to Coruscant to challenge him." Jyn says.

"He... knows?" Barriss asks.

"I warned you not to underestimate Palpatine." Anakin Skywalker says.

"I haven't. I will go to him, and I will face him with everything I've got." Jyn says.

"_We_ will face him." Luke says.

"You will not do this alone, Jyn. The Knights of Ren are ready to go with you. As am I." Barriss says. Everyone else at the table nods in agreement.

"So… you all want to go." Jyn says.

"That wrinkly old bastard's gonna answer for what he did to my brothers." Rex says.

"To our generals." Wolffe says.

"To our masters." Barriss says.

"To our families." Anakin says.

"Since you're going to be Empress, and everyone here has agreed to it, maybe we should get used to taking orders from you." Leia says.

"Indeed. I think Jyn should command the mission to Coruscant." Barriss says.

"It does make sense from a tactical perspective. She's more familiar with the Imperial Palace than any of us." Rex says.

"Agreed." Hera Syndulla says. The table falls silent as everyone looks at Jyn.

"Only if there are no objections." Jyn says. No one says anything.

"I think you have your answer." Luke says.

"None of you had to support me, but you chose to. Thank you. I'll do my best to not let you down." Jyn says.

"Do we have a plan for getting to the Emperor?" Leia asks.

"He's going to let us walk right in." Ezra answers.

"Are you serious?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Bridger's right. The Emperor will allow me the opportunity to face him. This is a Sith tradition dating back centuries. The apprentice defeats the master, and becomes the new master." Jyn answers.

"You said you weren't a Sith anymore." Bel Iblis says.

"I am not. However, the Emperor doesn't know that. He only knows that I'm no longer under his control and that I am going to move against him." Jyn says.

"So, we'll just go to Coruscant, land at the Imperial Palace, and march straight to the throne room? It can't be that easy!" Leia says.

"It won't be easy at all. We will be able to get to the surface, and land without incident. After that, the problems begin. While I am able to move freely through the palace, the rest of you are not. There are security measures that will have to be overcome." Jyn says.

"What kind of security measures?" Sabine asks.

"Automated turrets, ray shields, about five hundred death troopers, and… ten royal guards." Jyn answers.

"There's something else there too." Ezra says.

"What do you see?" Jyn asks.

"The surviving Inquisitors… will be with him. He will use the Inquisitors to fight the rest of us, and you... will have to face him alone." Ezra answers.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. Did you see anything else?" Jyn asks.

"You… will be tempted to give in to hate. Don't. No matter what. Remember who you are now. Don't lose that." Ezra answers.

"I don't plan to." Jyn says.

"Good." Ezra says.

"The presence of the Inquisitors will complicate things somewhat, but I believe we can prevail. Some of you have faced Inquisitors before, so you know what to expect. However, the Grand Inquisitor is a different story. He is a miraluka. No eyesight, but his other senses are enhanced, so he is still a very dangerous opponent. I attempted to have him eliminated, but getting to him was challenging. He spends most of his time in the Emperor's palace, training future Inquisitors." Jyn says.

"Okay. So we have three Inquisitors to deal with. We split them up and take them out, one by one, just we did on Saldaris." Sabine says.

"Good idea. Might work." Jyn says.

"Of course it will. I have something special in mind for that Grand Inquisitor." Sabine says.

"Something special?" Jyn asks.

"Yeah. I think I can rig up some kind of sonic emitter that will confuse his hearing." Sabine answers.

"That won't be necessary. There are sonic grenades on the star destroyer. I'll bring you a few when we meet up on Coruscant." Jyn says.

"Real sonic grenades? I've been wanting to get my hands on some of those!" Sabine says.

"Which is difficult since they're so rare and expensive outside of the military. Now, you'll have some." Jyn says.

"Thanks." Sabine says.

"Anytime. Now that we have a solid plan, I think we had better get going." Jyn says.

"Someone needs to stay here and watch over the children." Barriss says.

"Agreed. We'll take a small group of knights, as well as some of the general's men. The rest will stay here with the children and anyone else who can't fight." Jyn says.

"Sounds good. I think you have everything covered." Barriss says.

_I sure hope so._ Jyn thinks.

"Alright then. May the force be with us." Jyn says.


	11. Chapter 11

The Ghost and the Millennium Falcon reach Coruscant. Using fake transponders provided by Jyn, sensors on the Imperial capital register the freighters as Imperial shuttles, and they are allowed to the surface without incident. The two ships accompany Jyn's shuttle, and land in the palace's main hangar. Jyn and her rebel allies fight their way through the palace, easily overcoming any opposition, thanks to not only Jyn's knowledge of the palace, but also to the various skills of her allies. Eventually, the group reaches a large double door, flanked by two royal guards. Jyn uses the force to turn the guards to dust.

* * *

"Here we are. The throne room." Jyn says.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Luke says.

"We are… exactly where the Emperor wants us. It was easy for us because he allowed it. The real challenge is through these doors." Jyn says, as she closes her eyes, and puts her hand on one of the doors.

"Are you okay?" Luke asks. Jyn opens her eyes, and looks at Luke.

"Ask me again when the Emperor's dead." Jyn answers.

"So, how do we proceed?" Barriss asks. Jyn steps away from the door, and turns to face the others.

"I'll deal with the Emperor. The rest of you… split into teams and fight the Inquisitors. Those of you with blasters… keep your distance and provide cover fire. It will distract the Inquisitors. The best duelists among you should be team leaders. I suggest Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tano, and Sabine Wren." Jyn answers.

"I would think Barriss is better than me." Sabine says.

"Barriss will be with Ahsoka. It has been suggested that they fight better together. I've seen you fight. You know what you're doing. So, you'll lead one of the teams." Jyn says.

"Thank you." Sabine says. Jyn nods.

"What we are about to do will be the greatest challenge we have ever faced. Some of us may very well lose our lives today, but I hope not. Believe in yourselves, and each other. Trust in the force… and I believe we will prevail." Jyn says.

* * *

Jyn and her allies enter the throne room. Emperor Palpatine is seated in his throne, with a royal guard on each side of him. Standing near the throne is Grand Inquisitor Jerec, a balding, middle aged near human male, with a strip of fabric over his eyes. At least, where eyes would be on a human. Also present is First Sister, a young blonde woman, and Seventh Brother, a middle aged, slightly overweight twi'lek male.

"Welcome, Lady Thana. I have been expecting you." Palpatine says.

"I'm glad I haven't disappointed you." Jyn says.

"I know that you are no longer loyal to me. Yet, I did not realize the depth of your betrayal until now. You… are with the Jedi." Palpatine says.

"I have joined forces with the Jedi, but I am not one of them. I follow my own path." Jyn says.

"I see. Kamron Varr… one of my own Hands betrays me?" Palpatine asks.

"You're not my master anymore. She is." Kamron says, pointing to Jyn.

"Foolish boy! Those who betray me will be destroyed!" Palpatine says.

"We'll see about that." Jyn says.

"You are my daughter, and my heir, Thana. Destroy these rebels, and all will be forgiven." Palpatine says.

"You… enslaved me! You erased my memory and brainwashed me! Darth Thana is a lie, created by you to further your own agenda! I reject you, and your lies! Your reign ends here!" Jyn shouts.

"You dare to challenge me?" Palpatine asks.

"Yes, I dare." Jyn answers.

"Very well. Inquisitors! Destroy the rebels! I will deal with this traitor myself!" Palpatine says. The Inquisitors activate their lightsabers. Palpatine rises from his throne, and aims both hands at Jyn, who takes no immediate action. The Emperor fires force lightning directly at Jyn, who simply absorbs the attack into her right hand.

"You have grown strong." Palpatine says.

"I have learned many things since I broke free of your control." Jyn says.

"Ungrateful child! I gave you everything! I made you strong! In time, the galaxy would have been yours! Now, you throw it all away! You... will die with nothing!" Palpatine says, as a lightsaber emerges from the sleeve of his cloak. Jyn throws back her cape, and takes the previously concealed blacksword from its thigh holster. Jyn activates the weapon, and flames emerge from the blade.

"You… found the blacksword. Good. I will add it to my collection." Palpatine says.

"You'll have to take it from me first." Jyn says.

"Don't worry. I will." Palpatine says, as he ignites his lightsaber.

The Emperor and Jyn charge toward each other and begin fighting. They both move with great speed and intensity as they exchange attacks.

* * *

As Jyn duels with the Emperor, her allies battle the three Inquisitors. Luke is with Ezra and Anakin, fighting First Sister. With no lightsaber of his own, Anakin is using a vibrostaff. Sabine, using Ezra's secondary saber, is fighting Seventh Brother, assisted by Zeb and Kallus, who are armed with bo-rifles. Finally, Barriss, Ahsoka, and Kamron face off against the Grand Inquisitor. They are assisted by Petro and Katooni, former Jedi who now serve with the Knights of Ren. all other rebels keep their distance from the Inquisitors, using their blasters for cover fire. Seventh Brother is quickly taken out, as he proves no match for Sabine's skills.

"Alright! Let's go help Ezra!" Sabine says.

"Right with you!" Zeb says.

Sabine, Zeb, and Kallus join the fight against First Sister. Soon, Anakin breaks through her defenses, and hits the Inquisitor in the face with his staff. This disorients the young woman, and allows Luke to score the killing blow.

"Good job, son." Anakin says.

"Thanks." Luke says.

"We still have to take out the other one. Luke, Anakin, with me. The rest of you… go help Barriss and Ahsoka." Ezra says.

"No. I don't want Luke fighting the Emperor." Anakin says.

"I don't either, but… Luke has to be there." Ezra says.

"Has to be there? Did you see this in a vision?" Anakin asks.

"Yes. He will face… a trial, and… so will you." Ezra answers.

"Okay. That doesn't tell me much." Anakin says.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes." Ezra says.

"I hope so." Anakin says.

* * *

Jyn and Palpatine continue to fight, with neither seeming to gain an advantage.

_He's toying with me. I know him too well._ Jyn thinks.

Luke, Ezra, and Anakin join the fight. Soon, Barriss, Ahsoka, and Kamron join them, having defeated the Grand Inquisitor.

"Lord Vader… how?" Palpatine asks, taking note of the fact that Anakin is no longer in the armor of Darth Vader.

"I freed him from the prison you forced him into, and I freed him from the constant pain from injuries that could have been healed twenty years ago! You didn't want to help him. You wanted a slave." Jyn answers.

"Yes. That's all he has ever been." Palpatine says.

"I woke up. I realized who I really was. I'm not your slave anymore. I will be no one's slave ever again." Anakin says.

"You just like to play games with people's lives, don't you?" Luke asks.

"Who do we have here? Are you Bridger's apprentice?" Palpatine asks.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker." Luke answers. Palpatine shuts off his lightsaber.

"Well, my boy… I am not what they say I am. I simply want to bring peace to the galaxy. My efforts have been… misunderstood." Palpatine says in a gentler tone of voice.

_He's trying to turn Luke. I've seen him manipulate people like this before. I won't allow it!_ Jyn thinks.

"The Jedi have lied to you about many things, including the nature of the force. I give you an opportunity to learn what your true potential is. Join me, and I will help you to understand the power within you." Palpatine says.

"He… is not for you." Jyn says.

"You… care about this one. You have grown weak, Thana." Palpatine says, returning to his normal voice.

"My name… is Jyn Erso." Jyn says.

"It matters not. Soon, you will be no more. But first, I have one final lesson for you." Palpatine says. He suddenly fires force lightning at Luke. Not used to such an attack, Luke is unable to stop it, and falls to the floor, dropping his weapon in the process.

"Aargh!" Luke screams as the Emperor attacks him.

"Luke!" Anakin says.

"No!" Jyn shouts. Palpatine stops his attack.

"See where your weakness has led you, child! I will spare this one, on one condition." Palpatine says.

"I will not play your games anymore!" Jyn shouts.

"Kill Lord Vader, and kill Ezra Bridger! Do it, or the boy dies! Make your choice!" Palpatine says.

_I will make you pay for everything you've done! _Jyn thinks.

"Frack you!" Jyn shouts. She charges toward Palpatine, who resumes his attack on Luke. Jyn steps in front of Luke, and blocks The Emperor's lightning with her blacksword.

"Brave of you, but… you underestimate me. This… ends now." Palpatine says.

As Jyn is using all of her focus to stop the Emperor from attacking Luke, Palpatine suddenly reactivates his lightsaber, and stabs her through the stomach.

"Aargh!" Jyn screams. She drops her weapon and falls to the floor. Luke, who has now recovered, runs to her side.

"Jyn!" Luke says.

_Erso's out of the fight, and Palpatine wants to turn my son to the darkside. I can't allow this. No matter what. _Anakin thinks.

"**You know what you must do, Anakin."** A disembodied male voice says.

_Obi-Wan?_ Anakin thinks.

"**Welcome back, my old friend."** Obi-Wan Kenobi says.

_Obi-Wan… I'm sorry. For everything._ Anakin thinks.

"**I know you are. I forgive you, Anakin. So do the others."** Obi-Wan says.

_I don't deserve that._ Anakin thinks.

"**You do. You have overcome the lies of the Sith, and are now on the path you are meant to be on."** Another male voice says.

_Qui-Gon…_ Anakin thinks.

"**Yes, Anakin. I have always been with you. You have never been alone, not even in your darkest moments."** Qui-Gon Jinn says.

_I swore… I wouldn't use a saber ever again, but… I have to help my son._ Anakin thinks.

"**Then, do what you feel is right, Anakin."** Obi-Wan says.

"**I will be with you. Your mother will be with you. Padme will be with you. We will always be with you. No one is ever really gone."** Qui-Gon says.

Anakin closes his eyes, and Luke's lightsaber flies into his outstretched hand. Anakin examines the weapon he constructed long ago, then ignites its blue blade.

"**Remember. The force will be with you. Always." **Obi-Wan says.


	12. Chapter 12

With a Jedi lightsaber in his hands for the first time in twenty years, Anakin Skywalker walks to Palpatine, who is standing over Jyn and Luke, laughing.

"You will die. All of you will die!" Palpatine says.

"The only one who will die today… is you." Anakin says, as he steps in front of Palpatine, shielding Jyn and Luke from him.

"You think you can stop me, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asks.

"Darth Vader… was weak. I destroyed him." Anakin says.

"Very well... Anakin." Palpatine says, as he activates his lightsaber.

Anakin and Palpatine charge toward each other, and attack one another with great fury. Anakin, due to his great physical strength, is able to keep Palpatine from gaining any ground against him. Barriss, Ahsoka, and Ezra soon join in.

"Barriss… why don't you go help her?" Ahsoka asks, motioning toward Jyn.

"Will you be…. " Barriss says.

"We'll be fine here. Go help Jyn." Ahsoka says.

"Alright." Barriss says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke holds Jyn's hand as she attempts to heal herself.

_I can't… heal it. I'm… too weak._ Jyn thinks.

Barriss approaches Jyn, and kneels beside her.

"Barriss… get Luke… out of here." Jyn says.

"I'm not going anywhere." Luke says.

"Luke… " Jyn says.

"I'm staying with you. Even if it kills me." Luke says.

"The Emperor… will not kill you. He will… try to turn you." Jyn says.

"I will never serve him." Luke says.

"You won't… have a choice. He… has his ways." Jyn says.

"My father's fighting him now. Maybe he can finish this." Luke says.

"I'm… the only one… who can end him… " Jyn says.

"Okay, Jyn. I think that's enough. Save your strength." Barriss says. Jyn nods.

"You used to be a Jedi Healer right? Can you help her?" Luke asks. Barriss places her hands over Jyn's wound, and closes her eyes.

"I believe I can save her life, but the saber went through her spine. I'm afraid she will never walk again. The only thing that can fully restore Jyn is the power of the last crystal." Barriss says.

"The one inside the Emperor's lightsaber." Luke says.

"Yes. Getting it will be challenging. Your father… was one of the best duelists back in the Clone Wars. Perhaps he can defeat the Emperor." Barriss says.

"Jyn said she was the only one who could defeat the Emperor." Luke says.

"Jyn is in no condition to do much of anything right now. For the moment, we should focus on keeping her alive." Barriss says.

"I don't want to lose her." Luke says.

"Nor do I." Barriss says.

* * *

Anakin is still fighting Palpatine with Ahsoka and Ezra assisting him. Everyone else is keeping their distance, except for Commander Wolffe, who walks toward the fight.

"Wolffe! Get back!" Ahsoka says.

"We're not getting anywhere here! We need a new plan!" Wolffe says.

"I'm open to suggestions, Wolffe!" Ahsoka says.

"A clone dares to defy me? I made you, and all the others like you!" Palpatine says.

'You enslaved my brothers! You made them kill their generals! All so you could take power!" Wolffe says.

"I have all the power, clone. Now, you… will die." Palpatine says.

"Maybe… but I die free!" Wolffe shouts. The old clone suddenly throws down his blaster, takes out a thermal detonator, and charges toward the Emperor. The device explodes before Palpatine is able to stop it. The resulting explosion vaporizes Wolffe, and knocks Palpatine across the room. The old Sith Lord lands on the stairs leading up to his throne. His lightsaber now lies on the floor in pieces, and he is bleeding from several shrapnel wounds.

* * *

As she struggles to remain conscious, Jyn notices a broken half of the Emperor's lightsaber, as well as the red kyber crystal inside.

_The crystal! This… may be my only chance. I'm too weak to get it myself. Someone else has to get it for me._ _Thank you, Commander Wolffe. I will do everything in my power to make sure your sacrifice is not in vain._ Jyn thinks.

Despite her weakened state, Jyn manages to grab Luke by the collar.

"The… crystal… from... his saber…" Jyn says.

"The crystal?" Luke asks. He looks around, then sees the broken saber nearby.

_Of course. That crystal is the last one she needs. It's up to me to get it for her._ Luke thinks.

* * *

Palpatine, despite his wound, fills the room with force lightning. The lightning attacks all of the rebels at the same time. The assembled Jedi manage to block the lightning with their sabers. Barriss activates her sabers to protect Jyn and Luke. Palpatine laughs at the rebels in their apparently hopeless situation.

Suddenly, Jyn stands up. Her wound is now completely healed. Palpatine takes notice of this, as well as the glowing red crystal in her hand.

"What… is this?" Palpatine asks.

"For you… this is the end." Jyn answers.

Jyn fires a blast of energy that hits Palpatine in the chest. He is knocked back, crashing into his throne. Red smoke appears around him, and trails off toward Jyn's hands. Suddenly, Palpatine starts to scream, as if he is in unbearable pain. After nearly a minute, the red smoke disappears, and the Emperor stops screaming. He slowly starts to get up, but seems unable to.

_I've broken his back, and he's bleeding out. He will die, regardless of what I do. This bastard shall have no mercy. What he is getting… is what he deserves._ Jyn thinks.

Palpatine aims his hands toward Jyn, intending to attack her with lightning. However, nothing happens. The Emperor hisses and snarls with rage as lightning fails to emerge from his hands.

"Having problems?" Jyn asks.

"What… have you done?" Palpatine asks, in a weaker voice and seemingly short of breath.

"I've cut you off from the force. You… no longer have any power. You're just a dying old man, with one last duty to perform. Your resignation." Jyn says.

"I… will not." Palpatine says.

"You… will have no choice. Artoo, tap into the holonet, and begin recording." Jyn says. The droid beeps in acknowledgement. Jyn extends her hand toward Palpatine, and begins to whisper.

"Citizens… of the Empire. I come before you today… with grave news. I… am dying. I am… no longer able to rule. That is why... I have decided... to abdicate, effective immediately. I name... Lady Thana as Empress. The Empire… is hers now. Long may she reign." Palpatine says. Jyn signals for R2-D2 to stop recording, and the droid does so.

"You… mind tricked the Emperor." Luke says.

"Yes. A little payback for what he did to me." Jyn says.

"You will… fail, Thana. You… are nothing… without me." Palpatine says, his voice weakening.

"I have wanted to kill you for a long time. However, there is someone else more deserving of that honor. General Skywalker, he's all yours." Jyn says. She steps aside, and Anakin approaches the dying Emperor. The two stare at each other for a moment, then Anakin activates his lightsaber, and beheads the Emperor.

"**You have done it, Anakin. You have defeated the Sith, once and for all."** The voice of Qui-Gon Jinn says.

_All I did was kill him. Jyn Erso took his power. She's the one that really defeated him._ Anakin thinks.

"**Jyn Erso did take his power, but it was you who defeated the Sith. Not just Sidious, but the Sith within yourself as well. You have… brought balance to the force. You are the chosen one, as I always knew you were."** Qui-Gon says.

_This… is her victory. Not mine._ Anakin thinks.

"**Perhaps. Or perhaps, it is victory for everyone."** Qui-Gon says.

_So, what now?_ Anakin thinks.

"**What you do from here… is your choice, Anakin."** Qui-Gon says. Ahsoka approaches Anakin.

"It's… over." Ahsoka says.

"He's finally gone." Anakin says.

"Thanks to you. Jyn defeated him, but you killed him. In a way, you fulfilled the prophecy. You destroyed the Sith." Ahsoka says.

"Jyn Erso is the one responsible for all of this. If it weren't for her, I'd still be in the suit, and a slave to the dark side." Anakin says.

"It's over now, Anakin. He's dead. We're not." Ahsoka says.

"We're not, are we?" Anakin asks.

"It was good to see you with that saber again, Skyguy. You, me, and Rex… all together again. The only thing missing was the rest of the 501st." Ahsoka says.

"And Obi-Wan." Anakin says.

"He was with us." Ahsoka says.

"Yeah, he was. They all were. No one's ever really gone." Anakin says. Ahsoka smiles.

"I know." Ahsoka says.

* * *

Nearby, Jyn is looking at the Emperor's headless corpse. Luke approaches, and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Jyn? You okay?" Luke asks.

"He's… dead. I'm… free at last." Jyn says.

"You did it." Luke says. Jyn turns to look at him, and takes his hand.

"_We_ did it. I couldn't have done any of this… without you." Jyn says. Luke smiles. Jyn smiles in return, then kisses him.

_We have done it. Palpatine is gone at last. I am the Empress now. I used to want the throne for selfish reasons. I wanted to use my power to control and destroy. Things are different now. I've changed. I'm free from the dark side, and I know my true purpose now. I rule not to control, but to serve and protect. The work will be long, and difficult, but I hope to build a new, better Empire that will prosper and endure. I am glad that I will not be alone. I have my allies, and… I have Luke. With him, I am… complete._ Jyn thinks.


	13. Epilogue

The reign of Jyn Erso began nearly two years after the Battle of Yavin. Upon becoming Empress, Jyn immediately outlawed slavery, and discrimination against alien races. She also announced that any world wishing to leave the Empire would be allowed to do so. Several worlds immediately declared independence. The new Empress would keep her word, and would withdraw all Imperial forces from the newly independent worlds.

Jyn quickly appoints her allies to positions of leadership, notably naming Princess Leia Organa as Grand Vizier. Leia's role would be to oversee the various government ministries and serve as chief advisor to the Empress.

Although the Jedi are no longer enemies of the Empire thanks to Jyn, the surviving Jedi choose not to bring back the old order. Instead, a new order, called the Knights of the Force, would be formed, and led by a council of three masters- Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tano, and Anakin Skywalker. Yoda, the last survivor of the old Jedi Council, would leave his exile on Dagobah to consult with the new order. However, he would choose to remain 'retired', and would take no official position of leadership.

Hoping to end the war, Jyn seeks to make peace with the Rebel Alliance, even offering immediate pardons to anyone who surrenders. A small number of rebels accept Jyn's offer, including Luke's friends in Rogue Squadron. Admiral Ackbar, commander of the Alliance fleet, would defect to the Empire after Jyn granted independence to his homeworld of Mon Calamari.

The rest of the rebel leadership would refuse to accept Jyn's offers, and the war would continue. Three months later, after several rebel defeats, Jyn would finally convince Mon Mothma to meet with her at a neutral site to discuss a compromise. Mothma agrees.

Imperial and rebel leaders meet to discuss an end to the war. Mothma, and other rebel leaders demand the immediate restoration of the senate, immediate elections for a Supreme Chancellor, and a significant reduction of the military. Jyn would be allowed to retain the title of Empress, but would be forced to give up nearly all of her governing authority to the chancellor, and would become little more than a ceremonial head of state. Jyn agrees to restore the senate, but refuses all other demands. With neither side willing to compromise further, the peace talks come to an end.

Jyn gives the Rebel Alliance one month to surrender. Anyone still fighting the Empire at the end of that month will be declared criminals and subject to Imperial justice. Most of the rebels continue the fight, with only a small number surrendering to the Empire. On the day of Jyn's deadline, she sends a massive Imperial fleet to the main rebel base. The rebels are quickly defeated, and their leaders are arrested. Jyn vows that there will be no executions. Instead, all rebel leaders are sentenced to twenty years in prison.

With the rebellion ended, Jyn turns her attention to Abeloth, the being that guided her to the five Crystals of Power. Ableoth presented herself as a mentor and friend. However, upon bonding to the last crystal, Jyn gained access to all of the knowledge of the force, and became aware of Abeloth's true nature and intent. The ancient entity has been using Jyn, and guided her to the five crystals so she would become powerful enough to be the perfect host for Abeloth, who would then use Jyn's great power to enslave and destroy the galaxy.

Jyn goes to Abeloth's planet and confronts the being also known as the Bringer of Chaos. A few of her friends accompany her, refusing to allow the Empress to go alone. Abeloth proves to be too strong for Jyn and her friends, and nearly defeats them. However, Yoda sacrifices himself to weaken Abeloth, allowing Jyn to destroy the ancient being.

With the defeat of Abeloth, Jyn is now free to continue her reforms of the Empire. She asks each member world to elect a new senator. Once all worlds have a representative, a new senate is convened in the restored senate building on Coruscant. The senate is given full lawmaking authority, with the Empress retaining the right to veto all decisions. For the first year, Jyn presides over senate sessions, and comes to be seen as a fair and wise leader, intent on undoing Palpatine's evil.

Jyn's restoration of the senate is met with some resistance within the Imperial military, and a few splinter factions form, including one based in the Unknown Regions called the First Order. The First Order seeks to remove Jyn from power and return the Empire to the tyranny of Palpatine's rule. The First Order's leader, a darksider named Snoke, proves no match for Jyn, and is quickly defeated. The First Order collapses, and the threat to Jyn's rule comes to an end.

Two years after the death of Palpatine, Jyn creates the elected position of chancellor, whose role will be to preside over the senate. The Empress retains full authority over government ministries and the armed forces, as well as the power to veto any decision made by the senate or the chancellor. Grand Vizier Leia Organa steps down to run for chancellor, and easily wins the election. Once Leia is sworn in, Jyn appoints Barriss Offee as the new Grand Vizier.

Three months after Leia is elected chancellor, Jyn and Luke are married. Luke is granted the title of viceroy. By his own request, he holds very little governing authority, and spends most of his time studying the force, with his wife as his main instructor. Luke never officially joins the Knights of the Force, but he does work with them from time to time.

The next several years are a time of peace and prosperity. Thirteen years into her reign, Jyn gives birth to a daughter, Rey Skywalker. The girl turns out to be very strong with the force, and is trained by both of her parents.

Twenty five years after the Battle of Yavin, there is a brief conflict with an alien race called the Yuuzhan-Vong. The strong military of the Empire drives back the invaders and the war ends.

A few months after the Yuuzhan Vong war, Grand Vizier Barriss Offee, who has become very close to Jyn over the years, decides to retire due to her advancing age. Jyn is saddened by her friend's retirement, but accepts her decision and wishes her well. Admiral Ackbar is named as her successor.

Thanks to her strong connection to the force, Jyn receives a vision that the galaxy will be at peace for the rest of her life, and for generations to come. She begins to train ten year old Rey to one day take the throne.

On Rey's nineteenth birthday, Jyn announces her retirement, and names her daughter as the new Empress. One day, many years later, as they sit side by side in each other's arms, Jyn and Luke become one with the force.

* * *

**This is the end of the Chronicles of Darth Thana. To those of you who have taken the time to read the stories in this series, thank you.**


End file.
